Eyes
by Bloodredcandy
Summary: Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **November 5** **th** **, 2004**

For the entirety of her life, Rin wanted to know what feeling love was like. It was alien to her – something that seemed so... unnatural. Yet, now as she feels the emotion, it feels like the most natural emotion one could have.

Love was strong. Love was an amazing feeling. Love made her happy.

Whenever she would think of somebody sacrificing themselves for the one they loved, she would always be confused. She wondered how somebody would want to protect another person with their life. Now, she realised she used to be quite a selfish child.

Love was sacrifice. Love made her grieve. Love made her sad.

A sacrifice.

Rin wondered; does death hurt? What is it like?

She was always a curious child, even about death. She chuckled to herself. And to think, an hour from now, she would be dead. Just a corpse on the ground. Even so, she didn't feel any of the emotions one would usually feel when faced with death. No. Instead, she felt determination.

Those movies she watched trying to grasp the concept of the emotion of love always made the sacrifice scenes sad and depressing.

Why did she feel happy?

Because she was saving his life. With her death, he would live. The world would turn as it usually did.

It was almost poetic.

He made her feel human. He made her feel alive.

Something living must die one day.

She took out the piece of paper and a pen and started to write, solidifying her fate.

* * *

 _Her first ever memory was that of darkness. She felt cold, alone and frightened. She felt her body shaking – Why was she shaking? It was the eyes... The eyes were watching her._

" _She's waking up." She heard a voice – a woman's voice. Were they her eyes? She levelled her breathing and started to listen. One, two, three, four – There were four people in the room, four people breathing. Four people, eight eyes; eight eyes were staring directly at her. The eight eyes were talking to each other, but she was too busy controlling her fear to listen. She mustn't have a panic attack._

 _Her green eyes opened slowly. The first thing she noticed was the eyes – Six brown eyes, two hazel eyes. She then noticed she was in a hospital room. Why was she there? Was she sick? She then noticed their mouths moving. They were talking. Were they talking to her?_

" _What's your name?" The hazel eyes asked. That was a good question. What was her name? Better yet, who was she? She had no idea. Then it came to her. Her name was Mari. Mari Evergreen. She was about to tell them, but she didn't. For some reason, she felt as if telling them her name meant failure to something, she had no idea what._

" _I don't remember." She replied._

* * *

" _Your new name is Asano Rin." The woman told her. This woman asked her to call her mother. What was this woman's real name? That's right – Ayumi Asano, or was it Asano Ayumi? Japanese customs confused her for some reason. Last name first – So Asano Ayumi._

 _She didn't have a ring on her finger. She wasn't married. Judging by her behaviour around the attractive male at the counter, she was single. Her chin was held up, and her eyes direct. She was strong and independent. Her body language suggested she could take care of herself, and the badge she saw earlier stated she was a police officer._

 _When this woman looked at her, she felt something. What was this emotion? That's right. She was feeling happy. Wanted. Somebody wanted her._

 _Why was it that those brown eyes didn't set off her fear?_

* * *

 _In the past few years she spent with Ayumi, Mari – no, Rin was her name now, had felt a range of emotions. Fear was a common emotion she felt, an interesting emotion in that. Whenever the eyes stared at her she would freeze up and shake. The only eyes that didn't affect her were Ayumi's.  
Happiness was a common emotion she felt around Ayumi. Sadness was less common, but still there._

 _Rin kept a list of all the emotions she had ever felt since her memories began in her mind. There was only a handful she had never felt. Grief, anger, love. She had always wondered what those emotions felt like. The closest she could come to them was by watching people._

 _Her favourite emotion to watch was the emotion of love. Having never felt love before, she was curious as to how it worked. It was all intriguing._

 _She was always a curious child._

* * *

 _It was two days after her sixteenth birthday she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, she saw two police officers with grim expressions. It didn't take long for her to deduce what they were here for._

 _She barely heard their words. "Your mother is dead." They had said. That was when two more emotions were crossed off her list – grief of losing somebody so close, and anger to the one who had shot her to her death. She observed that these two emotions were long-term, unlike happiness and sadness. She felt her grief for a few weeks, and in occasion whenever she remembered her kind mother. She felt the anger all the way up until the man was arrested and served a life sentence._

 _For some reason, it made her happy to know that the man wouldn't get the death penalty and instead would rot in a cell for the rest of his life._

* * *

 **April 13** **th** **, 2004**

Rin walked down the street, ignoring the curious glances that were sent her way. For who in their right mind would wear a thick hooded jacket on such a hot day? She pulled the hood down to cover more of her face, delicately avoiding moving the sunglasses that hid her eyes. She hardly cared about what others thought of her appearance. She would rather be seen as a freak than stay inside her house all day fearing them.

The hoodie and glasses were a shield from the eyes. Despite the curious glances the sea of eyes would give to her, she felt barely any fear. Occasionally, one or two pairs of eyes would cause her to freeze up, but it was better than her having a full-blown attack.

As if on a cue, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Her body froze, unable to move away from the eyes. At that moment, a young woman ran up to her cheerfully. She hardly heard what she had said. She was more focused on not having an attack.

The eyes that were looking at her were strong. She had no idea where they were, and frankly, she didn't want to find out.

"So, if you would send these to Sakura TV that would be great." The blonde cheered before running away. The eyes stopped looking at her, allowing Rin to relax before glancing down at the envelope in her hands.

In her plight, Rin realised she had no idea who the woman was who gave her this. The only thing she saw was the colour of her hair. Rin realised she was feeling the emotion of confusion right now, and rightly so. Frowning, she delivered the envelope to Sakura TV and walked back to her home, ignoring the confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously**

In her plight, Rin realised she had no idea who the woman was who gave her this. The only thing she saw was the colour of her hair. Rin realised she was feeling the emotion of confusion right now, and rightly so. Frowning, she delivered the envelope to Sakura TV and walked back to her home, ignoring the confusion.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **April 18** **th** **, 2004**

Rin sat in her home, the blonde woman from last week forgotten. Her legs were lazily on the coffee table in front of her, her nose stuck in the book she was reading. The television was playing in the background; and of course, it was all about Kira. Unlike most people, Rin had no opinion of Kira. She was rather sick of hearing Kira all day long to the point she wished she could listen to something else – even teenage gossip.

She ignored the elementary Kira tape that was playing on the television in front of her.

Despite her disinterest in the topic, her curiosity was piqued at the method of killing. That was the only thing in the case that interested her in the slightest. But she knew she probably would never find out – after all, she doubted the government would allow people to find about some all-powerful weapon that could kill thousands.

Life meant barely anything to Rin. People lived, people died, and unless she knew them personally, she hardly cared about it. Even if she did know them, unless she was very close to them she would not grieve, like she did her mother.

The only life Rin cared about was her own. She had no sense of justice or selflessness – she was truly selfish, and she knew that. If she had to kill a hundred people to save herself, she knew she would do it without a second thought. Life was all about survival.

That was another reason why Rin found love so interesting. She truly wondered how one could throw away their own life for the life of another.

The only thing about the Kira case she was upset about was the fact that he (or she) had killed Hashimoto Sora, the murderer who killed her mother. Although her wish of having him rot in a cell for the rest of his life was ruined, she felt no anger. Disappointment, perhaps, but not anger. Despite the undesirability of the emotion, she felt herself yearning to feel it once again. She had nearly forgotten the feeling, like she had forgotten the feeling of hatred long ago.

Since her mother died six years ago, Rin's life had been very boring. No longer did she feel the excitement that her mother had sparked in her with her unpredictable movements, nor did she feel any comfort. Life was bland, boring, and predictable. Boredom was something Rin wished she would never feel again – one of the only things, in fact. She yearned for some excitement.

With her talent at reading people, Rin decided she would study Psychology in university. Since she had no dreams or ideals, she felt that she should just go with something she was good at. She had thought that perhaps she could learn more about her phobia than she knew at the current time, and maybe she could cure it.

Rin outright refused to go to any psychologist about her phobia. She knew, deep down, that they would not help her. No, they would make it worse. She didn't particularly know why she felt this way, but Rin was one to follow her gut feelings and her instincts – they had never failed her before.

Once she finished her book, she put it down onto the table next to her legs. She momentarily stared at the television, the Kira tape still playing. She scoffed at the tape – this was hardly the work of Kira.

Turning off the TV, she threw the remote haphazardly on the couch before stalking her way to her bedroom. Even though it wasn't that late into the night, she was tired.

* * *

 **April 24** **th** **, 2004**

Rin was watching television again, and, like always, it was all about Kira. Of course, she couldn't say this new predicament didn't interest her – or perhaps it was the fact that Kira's name was written in gold and sparkled. She found the message to be a bit... flamboyant. She could tell that this message was most likely written by the real Kira, but other than that she got nothing from it.

Her mind briefly wondered to the blonde from the other week who told her to send the envelope to Sakura TV, the same station in which the first message was aired. She felt the emotion of amusement – perhaps that woman was in fact the copy-cat Kira?

Either way, it did not bother her, and she hardly cared.

Her mind relayed back to the time she gave her the envelope, or more importantly for her, the eyes. She had never felt like that before, especially when under the protection of her hooded jacket and glasses. It seemed very inhuman for her. She knew it wasn't the woman's eyes – no, it was something else.

 _Inhuman._

For some reason, that word echoed through her mind. Her instincts were telling her that it wasn't human – but no animal's eyes ever made her freeze up. In fact, that was why she liked the company of animals to humans. Animal's eyes made her happy, not frightened.

Yet, she wondered, what was staring at her?

If she were religious, she would probably say it was God looking at her – to be rightfully honest, it did feel like a god of sorts. But she was not religious, and she didn't believe in something like a god.

She shook the thoughts out of her head as her head started to ache. She was thinking far too creatively for her tastes – she was not a creative person. She was a realist.

God-like creatures did not exist.

So why did her mind keep repeating the word _Shinigami_?

" _Why is your life span as tiny as you are?" A hoarse voice called, "You're only a child – not even eight, why do you have to die?"_

She shook her head. What was that? The hoarse voice was familiar to her, yet she had no idea why. She felt the frustration course through her body, and knew that she needed answers. And there was only one way to obtain them; that was to meet the blonde woman from before.

She felt even more frustrated. She didn't know what she looked like – she doubted hair colour and voice would help her search very much.

Frowning, she decided to give into her laziness and do more pressing things – like reading. She felt like reading something non-fiction to sooth her realist heart. She had enough mystery and fantasy for one day. Perhaps even enough for the rest of her life, or so she wished. Yet no matter how much she tried, she could not get the thought of mythical creatures out of her mind.

She wanted to punch something. More specifically, she wanted to punch a non-existent Shinigami.

" _More importantly, why do I feel so protective over you?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for the follows, favourites and reviews :D**

* * *

 **Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously**

She had enough mystery and fantasy for one day. Perhaps even enough for the rest of her life, or so she wished. Yet no matter how much she tried, she could not get the thought of mythical creatures out of her mind.  
She wanted to punch something. More specifically, she wanted to punch a non-existent Shinigami.  
 _"More importantly, why do I feel so protective over you?"_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **May 22** **nd** **, 2004**

Rin watched as a young school-girl stared out the window intently, talking to herself. Because she was at the other end of the room, she couldn't hear what she was saying, and frankly she had no interest in her words. Instead, she was more trying to figure out why she was talking to herself. She just passed it off as insanity.

Aoyama was bristling with people, which is the reason Rin came there in the first place. One of her favourite hobbies was people-watching.

The school-girl stood up and left the cafe with a wide smile on her face, as if she had found something she was looking for. Not allowing her curiosity to get the better of her, she decided to watch the others in the cafe.

After an hour of people-watching and drinking her strawberry smoothie, Rin left Note Blue, deciding to walk around a bit before going back home.

* * *

 **May 27** **th** **, 2004**

Rin walked down the street, as she had daily for the past few years. The fresh air soothed her mind allowing her to think clearly, something Rin liked to do. She felt that if she couldn't think clearly, she would miss something of dire importance. Of course, that was because of her paranoia, and she knew that, but she still went on the walks anyway.

It was then that she felt it again. She had nearly forgotten the eyes that had haunted her over a month ago. She forced herself to believe she would not feel them again. Those inhuman eyes...

Once again, much like the time over a month ago, she heard that woman's voice – she then knew that the blonde woman had a connection to the inhuman eyes that haunted her.

"This must be fate seeing you here again!" She yelled, though Rin barely paid attention. Rin was staring directly at the blonde through her sunglasses, however she couldn't see her. Her eyes were blurred, unable to distinguish any features no matter how hard she tried.

"I need you to send this to Sakura TV again, please." She said, handing her an envelope which she subconsciously accepted. Her mind, however, was on other things.

The inhuman eyes stared at her from behind the blonde.

Her mind wandered to Shinigami again, however she couldn't feel the frustration over the sense of fear she got from the eyes. The fear didn't allow her to think.

And just like that, the eyes left her. The blonde woman walked away, disappearing in the distance. Her eyes cleared and her fear dissipated, replaced with frustration. Once again, she couldn't get any features of the blonde woman. Along with the frustration, she felt stupid. If her mother was still alive, she would probably reprimand her for not paying attention to her surroundings when under fear.

Of course, as like the last time, she sent the tapes to Sakura TV ignoring the possibility that the woman had a chance to be the fake Kira. After that she decided to go straight home and read a book to ease her faster-than-usual beating heart.

As soon as she did arrive home, she picked up her copy of 'A Study in Scarlet' book from the Sherlock Holmes series, and re-read it for the fourth time. After making it half-way through the book, she fell asleep, her mind on both Sherlock Holmes and the mythical creature known as a Shinigami.

At the moment she fell asleep, for a single moment, she wondered if Shinigami really do exist.

* * *

 **May 28** **th** **, 2004**

Rin walked around her university campus, ignoring the conversations around her. With To-Oh University being the top university in Japan, it wasn't a surprise for her that most of the conversations were about either homework or Kira. To her right, people were discussing theories on how Kira kills and to her left, people were complaining about the ten-page essay they had to write. All-in-all, it was an ordinary day on campus.

However, no matter how intelligent people are, it seems like they still worship celebrities. She glanced at the crowd of people forming around a blonde woman, presumable Misa Amane, a famous model. Rin felt the woman to be familiar to her, however brushed it off as she had seen the woman on the cover of a magazine she saw when shopping.

Next to the model was a person famous among the campus, one of the two freshman representatives known as Light Yagami. Seeing him from up-close, she noticed that they were not lying when they said he was attractive. However, Light Yagami was not Rin's type, and she felt no attachment to him. To her, he was an ordinary, attractive and intelligent person who she couldn't care less about getting to know.

His eyes, however, seemed different. It seemed as if they were glowing red, however because she was at a distance she could not see it properly. His expression was guarded, however she could see hints of a smirk on his face. Rin did not like the aura the teen was giving off, and made a note to herself to avoid him at all costs. Of course, that didn't mean that she couldn't read him. He seemed interesting.

Next to him was the other freshman representative, she believed his name was Hideki Ryuga – Or was it Ryuga Hideki? Even after years of living in Japan, she was still confused as to the order of some names. Much like her, this Ryuga seemed very unsocial. Unlike the teen he was next to, Ryuga seemed to be more the type of an evil scientist.

 _Perverted evil scientist,_ she noted as she saw him touch the model's butt. Something about the man sparked her interest. Both the representatives did. They both seemed guarded, as if they were both keeping a secret from the rest of the world. Light Yagami seemed to be far more guarded than Ryuga, and she felt herself wondering just what they were hiding.

She was curious again.

She felt almost disappointed as Misa Amane's manager came crashing through the crowd, successfully taking her away from the scene. This made the crowd dissipate, leaving the two representatives alone. Of course, they too separated.

As she was going to turn around and walk away, she saw Light turn around. Turning as well, she noticed that Light seemed annoyed at Ryuga. In Ryuga's hands was a mobile phone.

Ignoring the event in fear of being late to her next class, she walked off to another direction. However, before she made it into class, she was suddenly surrounded by four men in masks.

"You are being arrested under the suspicion of being the Second Kira." Were the last words she heard before the chloroformed rag around her mouth successfully knocked her unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the favourites/follows!**

* * *

 **Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously**

"You are being arrested under the suspicion of being the Second Kira." Were the last words she heard before the chloroformed rag around her mouth successfully knocked her unconscious.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **May 28** **th** **, 2004 – Confinement Day 1**

When Rin gained consciousness, the first thing she noticed were the eyes. Her mind flashed back to the day her memories began, waking up at the hospital to unfamiliar eyes staring at her. The next thing she noticed was the fact that even with her eyes open, she could not see. Her mind briefly went to the conclusion of blindness before she realised that it was just a blindfold.

Rin felt much like a child again. Fear coursed through her veins, with other emotions she recognised as confusion and worry – the latter being something she hadn't felt in a long while. She felt herself starting to hyperventilate, which she tried to stop.

The third thing she noticed was the face that she was confined , bounded to some sort of board standing nearly straight-up. This did not help her fear.

With those three things, the first conclusion she reached about her predicament was the fact that she was kidnapped. She tried to remember what happened moments before she was kidnapped, but for some reason it did not come to mind.

Her mind flashed briefly as she remembered the smell of chloroform. With that, she knew there was a high chance of this being a kidnapping.

A very high chance.

She then focused on the eyes that were staring at her. Seeing as her face was covered by the blindfold, the eyes didn't affect her as bad as it would have if she were bare-faced, however the fact that her head was not covered made them still affect her. She tried to concentrate on the eyes. It wasn't just one pair of eyes that were staring at her – no, there were at least four, possibly five.

This, once again, did not help her fear at all.

"Asano Rin." A computerised voice called. She froze at the sudden noise, her hyperventilating was getting worse. If she didn't get it under control, she knew she would have an attack.

Gaining all the courage that she could, she opened her mouth to speak. She desired to say the cliché words such as 'who are you?' and 'what am I doing here?', but then, even with her fear, she wanted to be original.

"Uhh, h-hello?"

And with those words, embarrassment coursed through her veins, nearly overtaking the fear. If they did not believe she was stupid, she surely did.

"Yes. Hello. Do you know why you are here?"

She froze again. She knew with her fear she could not give a solid answer, and to be fair, she did not want to speak again. She just remained silent. Unfortunately, she started to feel uncomfortable in the silence, so she decided (stupidly) to answer the question.

She sighed. Her mother raised her better than this.

"Uhh... Money?"

For the first time in her life, the embarrassment overshadowed the fear tremendously. Perhaps some good embarrassment would cure her phobia?

"No, we are not interested in money. You are being held here in suspicion of being the Second Kira."

That's when it came back to her. The men with helmets surrounding her, chloroform in hand. She wondered why they had suspected her of all people.

Then it came to her.

The blonde woman – those envelopes. She felt like laughing at her own stupidity and naivety. She knew that the woman had a high chance of being the Second Kira, so of course they would find fingerprints on the envelope. Her mother would be ashamed.

Hell, she could feel the spirit of her mother reprimanding her for being too stupid.

She opened her mouth to reply to her captor, however she couldn't get a single noise out. She felt herself starting to shake, embarrassment temporarily forgotten.

"What is the matter, Asano Rin-san?"

"H-hood!" She yelled out, trying to tell him, "Stop watching me... Your eyes!"

Right then, she felt something cover her face. She didn't know if it was her hood, and frankly, she didn't care, because whatever it was it blocked out their eyes.

"I assume you have scopophobia, Asano-san."

Her shaking stopped and her breathing was evened out, "Something like that." She replied.

"Do you have anything to say about your involvement with Kira?" The voice spoke, the robotic tone sounding familiar to her ears. Her mind travelled back to the Lind L. Tailor broadcast. She furrowed her eyebrows. Was this?

"L?" She called out.

"Brilliant deduction, Asano-san," He replied, "Now, may I ask you why your fingerprints were found on two sets of envelopes sent by the Second Kira?"

"Yes, you may." She joked, trying to lighten her own mood. As a woman who cared a lot about comfort, she felt highly uncomfortable in her position.

"Now is not the time, Asano-san."

"Please, call me Rin." She sighed, "And I can safely say I am not, nor do I have any involvement in, Kira or the Second Kira."

"That doesn't answer my question, Rin-san."

She was starting to get annoyed at his using her name in every sentence. "Look, some woman came up to me twice telling me to send this envelope to Sakura TV."

"Who was this woman?"

"I don't know – some blonde woman, I guess."

"And this happened twice?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe this blonde woman?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She sighed, choosing not to answer his question. Instead, she just closed her eyes and started to recite 'A Study in Scarlet' under her breath in her boredom. At that moment, she wished she could be back at home relishing in the curable boredom there than be in here, allowing the boredom to dig into her soul.

Along with the boredom, there was the frustration, an emotion she had been feeling quite often since she first felt those inhuman eyes.

And great, she sighed once again, her mind was back on the Shinigami again. She ignored any questions that were being asked of her and fell asleep in the uncomfortable position, something she has no idea how she accomplished.

* * *

 **May 29** **th** **, 2004 – Confinement Day 2**

Rin was snapped out of her dreaming by the computerised voice. She grumbled in protest, she hated being woken up before her body was ready to.

"What do you want, L?" She called lazily.

"I would like to know if you can describe the woman who gave you the envelope."

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I was not paying attention."

"From what I know of you, Rin-san, is that you are not the type of person to, as you say, 'not pay attention'."

"From what I knew of you, L, is that you are not the type of person to, as I say, 'kidnap innocent women and subject them to questioning like this'." She mocked, amused by herself. Even though she was frustrated, uncomfortable and bored being questioned like this, she had to admit it was quite amusing. She remembered when she was younger, before her mother had died, that she grew obsessed with trying to find out about L. She figured out that he had other aliases such as 'Eraldo Coil' and 'Deneuve', which he had obtained from the great detective war.

Unfortunately, that was all she found out. But now, here she was, talking to the great L himself. Her fifteen year old self would be proud.

The rest of the day went like the above; with L constantly repeating the same questions in hopes to get a different answer, and Rin giving vague answers.

* * *

 **May 30** **th** **, 2004 – Confinement Day 3**

"Do you know Yagami Light?" The computerised voice asked, once again startling Rin.

"I will only answer this question if you answer one of mine." She responded, trying to regain her amusement. It had been years since she last found amusement in a conversation, and she wasn't going to let this opportunity pass.

"What is your question?"

"When am I getting out of here?" She asked. She was genuinely wondering when she would be let go. She knew that L's percentage of her being the Second Kira would be low, well at least low enough that she could be set free.

"It depends on if you answer my questions, Rin-san." She sighed at his reply.

"I have never met Yagami Light in person before, however I do know that he is most definitely hiding something. Allow me to assume that he is a Kira suspect, then?"

"Once again a brilliant deduction, Rin-san. If you aren't the Second Kira then I believe you would be a valuable asset to the investigation team."

After this, there wasn't much questioning that day. A few hours later, Rin started to feel light-headed at the lack of fresh air she was getting. Usually, she wouldn't go 24 hours without a breath of fresh air, and now it had been three days. She was starting to feel faint. And with that, her deduction ability went down tremendously. Soon after, she fell asleep far before the time she usually does.

" _Mari Evergreen, huh. What are the chances." A familiar, hoarse voice called out._

" _All you have to do is write their names there and they will never hurt you again."_

" _I guess this is goodbye."_

* * *

 **May 31** **st** **, 2004 – Confinement Day 4**

When L told her that it was the next day, Rin was surprised at the length of her sleep. Even when she was a child, she had never slept for more than twelve hours, yet alone sixteen. She wondered if L's assistant, Watari she believed his name was, put sleeping pills in her food. Although she doubted it. If she were L, she would want the suspect to be awake as much as possible to question him (or her).

When L said "You will be released from confinement" that day, she had been surprised for the first time since she was seventeen. Surprise had always been an emotion she had liked, so much so that it put a smile on her face, albeit small. Of course, that smile was wiped away when he said she would be put under 24 hour surveillance and live in a hotel room.

For someone with her phobia, that's one of the worst possible things that could happen to them, next to being stared at by something inhuman.

But L held no sympathy for her scopophobia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously**

When L said "You will be released from confinement" that day, she had been surprised for the first time since she was seventeen. Surprise had always been an emotion she had liked, so much so that it put a smile on her face, albeit small. Of course, that smile was wiped away when he said she would be put under 24 hour surveillance and live in a hotel room.

For someone with her phobia, that's one of the worst possible things that could happen to them, next to being stared at by something inhuman.

But L held no sympathy for her scopophobia.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **May 31** **st** **, 2004**

Rin followed Watari as he led her to the hotel room she would be living in from now on. She wasn't surprised when Watari revealed himself to her as an older man – he resembled a butler, actually, and she believed it fit his image. Of course, she had no idea as to why he revealed his face to her if she was being suspected as the Second Kira, but then again she was not L. She had no idea what the great detective had going on in his mind.

That was one of the reasons Rin wanted to meet L. She disliked it when she couldn't understand what was going on in people's minds. In actuality, she couldn't stand it. Whenever she couldn't read somebody it sent waves of frustration down her – like boredom, frustration was also another emotion that Rin could do without.

The trek to her room was rather slow. With her hand handcuffed in behind her, she knew that even if she escaped (which, she had no plans to) they would easily catch her as she tried to open a door.

With her mother being a police officer, Rin knew a thing or two about handcuffs. In her spare time, she would practice the art of escaping from handcuffs, though she never made it very far. You couldn't blame her, though; she was only twelve at the time.

Once they made it to the room she would be staying in, Rin couldn't help but admire it. Of course she knew the greatest detective in the world would be rich, but she didn't expect him to waste so much money on accommodating a Kira suspect.

Looking around the room, she realised that her possessions have already been moved. The wardrobes were already full with her clothes (which were just a bunch of sweat pants, jeans and t-shirts, with hooded jackets mixed in. She wasn't a very stylish person) and the kitchen (which she knew she would be using a lot, since she had a very specific preference in food) was stocked.

"You're really going all out for this." She admired as Watari un-cuffed her. He just smiled gently at her.

With her hands finally un-cuffed, she pulled her hooded jacket that was covering her face and actually wore it like it was supposed to be worn. The sunglasses they had given ever-so-kindly was on her nose, hiding her eyes from the rest of the world.

The first thing she did when Watari left was look around the room – more specifically, she looked around for the positions of the cameras. She noted that the cameras were not hidden at all, so she was able to easily locate all the cameras. She scowled at the one she found in the bathroom. She did not care if it raised her percentage of being the Second Kira up (in fact, she felt as though raising her percentage would be amusing), she would cover the camera when in there.

She was not going to take a shower with sunglasses and a hoodie. She even wondered that if she did, would it even help her? She doubted it.

After exploring her suite, she took a seat on her bed and noticed the single laptop on the bedside table. Slowly, she took it in her hands and opened the screen, the black screen turning to a gothic style L. She should have expected this.

"I see you're well acquainted with your new living conditions." The same computerised voice that she had grown rather sick of called through the laptop speakers.

"I can tell you are going all-out to catch Kira. What is the salary of the best detective in the world?" She stared at the laptop with a blank expression.

Ignoring her question (which rather annoyed her), the detective continued, "What is your stance on Kira?"

"Ah, I see we are back to questioning." She scoffed.

"You're avoiding the question again, Rin-san."

"I have no stance." She whispered.

"May you elaborate?"

She sighed, "I have no stance on the topic. I hardly care if he accomplishes his goal or not; frankly, the entire case was only interesting for the first week. It's rather boring once you get passed the supernatural elements."

"Please elaborate on the supernatural elements, Rin-san."

Scoffing, she slightly widened her eyes in amusement, "You should know, Mr. Detective, the killing method. A name and a face – it seems very supernatural. Supernatural much like Shinigami." For the past few days during her confinement, the word Shinigami echoed through her mind like a plague. She still didn't believe in such a ludicrous thing such as mythical creatures, but she wanted to know just why her mind was so keen on the idea.

"Shinigami." He replied. She raised an eyebrow at the laptop. "You seem to be more involved in the case then you are letting on."

In reality, she had no idea. She felt she had no involvement in the case other than sending those tapes. However, she decided to go along with it.

"So what if I do?"

"I was inclined to show my face to you and have you join the investigation, however now that you have mentioned Shinigami, your suspicions have risen."

She frowned slightly. Did Kira have something to do with Shinigami? "Even if I was the Second Kira, if you died just after you met me would put the suspicion right on me. I would be arrested instantly."

"So you will. That's why I decided to have you join the investigation – much like I made Yagami Light join. It would be easier to keep an eye on you."

Even though she had no interest in solving the case, she couldn't let the opportunity slide, "I'd love to join."

"I'll contact you soon."

With that, the screen turned black. Rolling her eyes, she closed the laptop screen and placed it back on the bedside table and leaned back onto her soft bed. Sighing, she stood up and went to the window, opening it wide and relishing in the fresh air that blew into her face. The cloudiness of her mind dissipated.

Oh, how she missed the fresh air.

The rumbling of her stomach cut off her peace. She pulled her hood further down before making her way to the stocked kitchen. Even though she knew that Watari was a good cook from the food she ate while in confinement, and even though she was rarely sympathetic, she couldn't bring herself to force the old man to cook for her.

She would rather cook for herself, anyway. She had trust issues.

After half an hour of cooking and ten minutes of eating, she was finally satisfied. After that, she decided she needed a shower – she felt horridly dirty.

So there she was, in the bathroom with a towel covering the single camera. She had no doubt there were wire taps there, but as she took off her hoodie and sunglasses, she knew there was only the one camera.

She smirked slightly when she realised she would get scolded for this.

She only glanced slightly at the mirror before cringing at her appearance. Not even she, who hardly cared about appearance, wanted to look any longer at herself. She immediately hopped in the shower.

After she was done showering, changing and all that, she finally took the towel from the camera and placed it next to the sink, sending a little smirk in the camera's direction.

She knew she had to make L regret ever having her as a suspect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously**

After she was done showering, changing and all that, she finally took the towel from the camera and placed it next to the sink, sending a little smirk in the camera's direction.

She knew she had to make L regret ever having her as a suspect.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **June 1** **st** **, 2004**

Rin sat on her large bed, reading the book that Watari gave her. It was late in the afternoon and L still hadn't contacted her as to _when_ she would join the investigation. Occasionally, she could even hear yelling coming all the way from where they were investigating. (She wondered what they meant by 'What do you mean?' and 'You're not Kira!') She refused to let her curiosity get the better of her, however, and decided not to pick the lock and see what was going on.

With a brief sigh, she shut the romance novel she was reading and placed it on the other side of the bed before lying back down. Instead of reading about the curious emotion she had never before felt, she stared at the white roof and submerged herself in her thoughts.

Ever since she could remember, Rin was a very perceptive individual. She was good at reading people – so good, in fact, that it soon became her life to read people. Her mother honed her skills to the degree they were at now. She had always said she was jealous of Rin's natural abilities. Naturally, this always ruined surprises for her, which is why she enjoyed actual surprises so much.

After her mother's death, Rin lived alone in the medium-sized apartment and continued with her education, despite having no interest in it. She felt as though life was bland. Rin, despite her natural intelligence, did not have the best grades. Sure, her memory was excellent and her problem-solving skills were even more so, but whenever she sat to do an assignment or a test it was as if her mind went blank. She had barely passed the To-Oh entrance exams.

To pay for her living expenses, Rin got an online job as a journalist with the help of her mother's old friend. This gave her enough money to pay for the apartment and all the bills with little to spare. She used the small amount that would not get used on the bills and bought food with it. She had no money for luxuries.

Using the money her mother left her, she went through University easily. It was actually her final year. After two years of working, she started to get more money. She spent this money on her daily coffee break.

She wondered what would happen to her simple life now that something interesting started to happen. She knew L had lots of power, so perhaps she wouldn't be kicked out of University, but she knew she would lose her job.

To be honest, she felt as though it was well worth it.

Going back to the Kira issue, she had no doubt that the Yagami boy was hiding something. To think it was something as big as that, though, she had no idea. She could tell by little actions of his that he thought he was better than everybody else – narcissistic, and if he were Kira, then a god complex.

She found Kira's god complex to be awfully foolish – childish, even. She even laughed when she came to that conclusion. From the little she heard about the Second Kira, she knew that it was a woman (that, or a homosexual man – she did not judge) who was obviously religious and has was some sort of fan-girl. The thought alone made her shiver. Even with the evidence against her, she felt slightly offended that he thought she was some simple-minded fan of Kira's.

But only slightly.

Rin shifted slightly, the sudden movement slipping the sunglasses off her face. At that moment she froze up in anticipation for her fear to begin, but it never happened. None of them were paying attention to her.

Sighing, she slipped her glasses back on and slowly stood up, stretching her stiff muscles. Despite the amusement that came from her talks with the great detective, she was still awfully bored. She did nothing but eat, read, think and sleep. Her mind was full of questions to which she had no answers to, and she couldn't go out for a walk to clear it.

She felt so bored, in fact, that she even wanted to be social for the first time in her life. What she wouldn't give to talk to anyone – even the talkative and annoying barista that made her coffee, the same coffee that cleared the headache that was caused by her talking. Heck, she wouldn't mind having that weird Shinigami dream again.

And, of course, her thoughts went straight back to the issue of Shinigami. She sighed and went back to the bed, deciding to delve deeper into why her mind was so _into_ the issue of Shinigami. She closed her eyes and allowed the Shinigami-fuelled dreams to take over.

Unfortunately, things are never that easy. She was not tired.

After two hours or twisting and turning, forcing her body to fall asleep, she finally made it to her dreamland. After denying it for so long, she let her curiosity get the better of her and wanted to know more about this Shinigami problem of hers.

" _All you need to kill them is their name and their face."_

" _You won't need a name to kill her – but that will cost half of your remaining lifespan."_

" _Why are the numbers so low?"_

Of course, the dream did not last long before a loud beep forced her out of her mind. She had no time to think over the words before the robotic voice of L bellowed out from the laptop's speakers.

"Sorry to wake you, but I will have to postpone my offer until tomorrow."

He didn't sound sorry at all.

"May I ask why?" She responded, wanting to know what all that commotion was about.

"You will find out tomorrow." The laptop screen turned black.

She sighed. She now realised that patience was not one of her strong suits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously**

"Sorry to wake you, but I will have to postpone my offer until tomorrow."

He didn't sound sorry at all.

"May I ask why?" She responded, wanting to know what all that commotion was about.

"You will find out tomorrow." The laptop screen turned black.

She sighed. She now realised that patience was not one of her strong suits.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **June 2** **nd** **, 2004**

It was two hours after Rin woke up that morning that L finally contacted her again. Over the past days, she realised for the first time that her patience was thin – something she needed to work on. She had always been obsessive with her _skills_ (for lack of a better term) to the point where she strived for perfection in every area. She would work on something to the point where she did little else, and that was the reason why her people-reading skills were so good.

It was when she was nine she started honing her skill. It had been a year since she had awoken, and she had nearly gotten used to her new life. Every day she would find something new, and when she did she would try to figure out what it was, how it was made and everything about it. This is what got her mother to start educating her about basic policing skills, such as psychology.

It wasn't soon after that she realised there was no such thing as perfection in the area of deduction. No matter how hard she practiced and strived for the idea, perfection went further away. That was why she loved the subject so much – the fact that no matter how good you are, you could always get better and learn new things. Of course, even with her skills, she had absolutely no interest in police work.

She never really held any interests.

"My apologies for being so late, Rin-san." The computer called. She had gotten used to the computerised voice by then. She wouldn't be very surprised if that was somehow L's real voice. She wondered what L's voice would sound like – would it be deep, high or just in the middle? With humour, she hoped that it would be higher than a woman's voice. That would make things interesting.

What if L was a woman? If that was the case, she hoped the voice sounded baritone.

"It is fine." She replied, hiding her amusement and inner thoughts from L. She subconsciously pulled her hood down further to cover her face.

"Watari will be there in five minutes, please be ready." He spoke before shutting the connection. She frowned slightly before standing up. She had nothing to do but wait, since she had nothing to do to get ready.

Just as L said, exactly five minutes later Watari knocked on her door. She swiftly opened it to the old man, who had a small but noticeable smile on his face.

"Please follow me, Asano-san."

She followed him down the hallway to the door next door. She wondered why she would need an escort for such a short walk, but quickly brushed it off as she was under suspicion. As more days went passed, the more irritated she became about her suspicion. She felt anxious at the fact that she knew somebody was watching everything she did. It was her worst nightmare – literally.

At first she was fine with it, maybe just slightly annoyed, but now she felt as if the cameras were a complete burden. She knew it would be a while before she was cleared and she didn't think she could last that long. Though she couldn't really blame the detective; he was just doing his job. He needed to do what was necessary to solve the case, especially when his own life was at stake.

What she didn't like, though, was the fact that she was getting dragged into the life-or-death situation. She did not want to die as of yet – she promised herself she would live as long as a life she could, because life was everything to her.

She imagined dramatic music playing in the background as the door opened, revealing the faces of the task force.

As her eyes took in everything about the group, they landed on a raven-haired man who looked barely older than herself. She was slouched in his chair in such a strange position that she had never seen before. As if to compliment his deathly pale skin, he had large, black bags under his eyes. As soon as her eyes landed on him, she knew that he was the detective L.

Other than the obvious, she couldn't read a thing about him.

Breaking the silence, one of them took out his police ID. "I am Matsui." One by one, they introduced themselves by their aliases until it got to L. He just stared at her with his unblinking eyes. As she stared into his grey eyes, she immediately knew that they would not get along if he was to stare at her like that.

His eyes sent chills down her spine.

More importantly, though, she wanted him to speak. She needed to know what pitch his voice was in.

"I am L, but you will refer to me as Ryuzaki."

She felt her emotionless facade break as he spoke with her eyes widening slightly – it was barely a twitch, but she knew that the detective saw it. His voice was something she would listen to all day if she could. At that moment she wished he hadn't changed his voice when speaking to her through the computer screen.

"Uhh..." She muttered, "As you are probably all well aware, I am Asano Rin."

"As of now, you will be using the alias of Asuhara Rin to protect your identity." L spoke once more, much to her delight. After he spoke, an awkward silence washed through the room before the task force went back to work, but not without eyeing her suspiciously beforehand.

Just then, Watari walked over to her and handed her a laptop, which she presumed will be what she would be using from now on.

"We currently have two other suspects under custody – one of them handed himself in just yesterday, hence the commotion." L spoke once again, ending the silence. She stared at the screen in front of them.

She easily recognised Yagami Light in one of the cells. She had presumed he was the one who turned himself in, since she doubted a young woman would want such treatment. He stared at the camera as he sat on the ground, as if content with his position. She found that to be strange.

The young woman looked eerily familiar. Then she placed it – the model from earlier. She was the Second Kira suspect.

If she was the Second Kira suspect, then was she the woman who handed her that envelope? It was highly possible. And if that were the case, then she would probably know about the inhuman stare. If only she could speak to her in private.

"Why are there three, then?" She pointed to the third screen, where an older looking man sat.

"That is the suspect's father – he did not want his emotions to get in the way of the case."

"So, you put him in a cell?" She muttered with slight amusement.

"He wanted this himself."

Content with his explanation, Rin continued to stare at the Second Kira suspect. Amane Misa the model.

If she was the Second Kira, would that inhuman stare be connected to the Kira case? To Rin, this made sense. The method of killing was obviously something supernatural, and with the Second Kira broadcast using the word 'Shinigami' made it much more possible.

Her realistic view on life slightly stirred as she started to believe in Shinigami.

For the sake of deduction, she began a theory with the assumption that Shinigami did exist. If that were the case, they had to be the source of Kira's powers. But, with Kira being human, would the Shinigami be using him as a pawn, or was the human acting on his or her own? If they were using the human as a pawn, then why wouldn't they do it themselves? And why would they even want to do something like this?

She shook her head. Kira's motive was obviously human. So, did that make Shinigami bystanders? If only she could get her hands on Kira's killing method. It would answer all her questions.

"Rin-san, are you okay? You have been day dreaming for a while now." L's voice rang through her thoughts.

She blinked, realising she had been staring blankly at the monitors. "Oh, yes, I am fine." She spoke before taking a seat and started to sort through some files before she could succumb to her boredom.

She sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Also, if I make anybody OOC please tell me so I can fix it. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

She blinked, realising she had been staring blankly at the monitors. "Oh, yes, I am fine." She spoke before taking a seat and started to sort through some files before she could succumb to her boredom.

She sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **June 2** **nd** **, 2004**

Rin sat in her chair, awkwardly sorting through files and researching things on the internet. She honestly had no idea what she was meant to be doing as it was not explained to her. Occasionally she would look up at the monitors and stare at the three, mainly at Misa. Occasionally she would squeal something about stalkers and perverts while being questioned, which at first amused Rin greatly. Now, a few hours later, that amusement turned to a migraine.

Time slowly flew passed, and after an eternity of scrolling through Kira websites, the task force slowly began to leave. Rin was hoping that with less people her discomfort would disappear, but unfortunately when only she and L were in the room it was even worse.

It was late at night, and the three in the monitors were asleep. Still, that did not stop L from staring directly at the monitor unblinkingly, eating his seventh slice of cake from the beginning of the hour. Deciding to end the silence that swept over them, she asked the question she wished to ask for a while.

"So, L, what am I supposed to be doing?"

His eyes flickered to her for a moment before going back to the screen. "Call me Ryuzaki." She frowned, she had forgotten about his little alias.

"I will continue calling you L until you answer my question." She stared at him intently through her sunglasses, awaiting his reply.

"Do exactly what you have been doing for the past few hours – try to find some leads, sort through the deaths. Any information could be helpful at this point."

She nodded, despite him being unable to see her as he was staring at the monitors. She went back to her laptop and continued looking through Kira websites. She found these sites to be rather stupid – pathetic, even. She smiled slightly as she imagined Kira looking through these websites, laughing evilly and thinking about how great he was. The smile did not go unnoticed by L, who stared at her from the corner of his eyes.

After a few more minutes of searching through unhelpful websites, she finally sighed and closed the laptop. "I guess I should go to sleep now."

"I'll call Watari to escort you." L replied as he called him. She frowned at that – what could she do from the half a minute walk from one door to another?

* * *

 **June 3** **rd** **, 2004**

"Ryuzaki, talk to me. What's happening? Have any new criminals been identified – any one that Kira would be likely to target? If so, has he killed any of them?" Light Yagami spoke from inside his cell. Rin's eyes flickered over to him, wondering why he was so comfortable with the fact that he was in a cell. It was as if he had planned for this to happen – which, if he were Kira, would be very likely.

Her eyes made their way back to Misa, who looked utterly defeated. After hours of thinking about it for the past two days, she came to the conclusion that Misa was in fact the Second Kira. Though, she hadn't told L about it. Rin needed to know about the abnormal eyes – she needed to speak to Misa, and the only way that could happen was for her to be released.

Clicking the microphone button, L replied to Light. "In fact, quite a few criminals' names have been broadcast recently, but since you've been detained we haven't had one report of a criminal being killed by Kira."

"Wait, no one's been killed? Really?" Light replied. Rin could have laughed at his words – it was so cheesy and sounded obviously fake.

"Yes." L replied simply.

"I see. So it's only a matter of time before I'm convicted of Kira." He seemed awfully content with the idea, Rin noted. L stared at Light unblinkingly while biting his nails, obviously thinking about what was going on. Unfortunately, Rin could not read minds and had no idea of exactly what he was thinking.

After she looked through all that had happened in the case, Rin was certain that Light Yagami was in fact Kira. His act in the cell proved the fact. She knew L also thought this way, which was one of the reasons she didn't voice her thoughts. The other was because of the fact she needed Misa to be freed.

Rin scrolled through her laptop, this time instead of checking the Kira websites she decided to make a theory of Kira's killing power. With the message Kira sent L, the theory of Shinigami's existence only grew in her mind. But just how did it work?

" _Your pen is over there."_

She shook her head. Pen? How would a pen be helpful? Her mind went to overdrive, trying to fit all the puzzle pieces together. She tried to remember all the things that hoarse voice told her. If that voice was a Shinigami, and Kira's killing power somehow involved Shinigami, then they had to be related.

" _All you need to kill them is their name and face."_

That was the same as Kira. A name and a face are needed to kill them. Shinigami. How was this all related? Name, face, Shinigami, pen.

" _All you have to do is write their names there and they will never hurt you again."_

Write their names. Pens. Names and faces. Names. Did Kira kill people by writing their names? How was this possible? But really, how was killing by a heart attack possible?

Her thoughts drifted to the Second Kira, who could somehow kill with just a face. If Kira killed by writing names, then how could you kill without the names?

" _Mari Evergreen, huh?"_

Name.

" _Why are the numbers so low?" "Why is your lifespan as small as you are?"_

Numbers? Lifespan?

" _You won't need a name to kill her – but that will cost half of your remaining lifespan."_

And then it all clicked.

Her closed eyes snapped open as she came to the realisation. Kira writes a name and probably thinks of their face to kill. The second Kira is the same, but gave away half their remaining lifespan for the power to somehow see the person's name and lifespan. It all clicked together.

But, Rin wondered, if those memories were those of a Shinigami, was her unknown past somehow related to it?

Did she used to have Kira's killing power?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

Her closed eyes snapped open as she came to the realisation. Kira writes a name and probably thinks of their face to kill. The second Kira is the same, but gave away half their remaining lifespan for the power to somehow see the person's name and lifespan. It all clicked together.

But, Rin wondered, if those memories were those of a Shinigami, was her unknown past somehow related to it?

Did she used to have Kira's killing power?

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **June 5** **th** **, 2004**

Rin tried her hardest to concentrate – she really did, given the circumstances, however no matter how hard she tried, she could not. She had been there for four days before she remembered just how boring the case was.

After her little revelation the day before, she had reached no conclusions on anything. She hardly believed herself when she went on that little thought process. The further she pieced the puzzle together she realised it felt like she was forcing the pieces to go together, instead of connecting the correct ones. Her theory was too forced... Too much of a theory.

"In the end, I just have to get through this, no matter what." Light's voice was heard through the speakers, just barely. Rin chose to ignore his ramblings. She glanced over to L, who was in the exact same position as he always seemed to be. As the days went by, Rin felt more and more uncomfortable by his presence.

"You know what, Mr. Stalker, your video won't sell if it's just me sitting here the whole time." Misa's voice rang out about an hour later. Rin realised she felt a slight bit of pity for the young woman, but she concluded it was for obvious reason. Misa looked defeated.

Rin barely gave a glance to the other task force members, who, in return didn't spare a glance to her. She rather preferred it that way. The only member who would talk to her was Matsui, but she would not reply to him. The only time she would really speak was when she was alone with L, and that was mostly to irritate him.

"Yagami-san looks pretty bad, I think he's taking this harder than Light or Misa." L noted, his eyes not flickering from the screen. Rin glanced up at him and then to the two task force members behind him, raising her eyebrows slightly at L's concern.

"What do you expect? It's been five days since Light was put in prison, and look, not a single criminal whose name has been broadcast was killed." Matsui spoke out, "In these situations, I think the parents must suffer a lot more than their kids."

L stared at the monitor for a few moments with the same expressionless face before clicking the microphone for the Chief's cell on. "Yagami-san."

The chief immediately jumped up at the sudden noise, "What is it? Is it good news? Is it bad news?"

The two task force members in the room sighed at his reaction. To be honest, Rin felt light sighing herself, but for a completely different reason. Being somebody who did not remember her real parents, and being raised by a single woman until she was sixteen, she did not understand paternal bonds. Family bonds were another kind of love that Rin did not understand. Sure, she felt an attachment to her mother, but nothing more than that.

L continued his talking. "No, I wanted to tell you not to worry so much. It doesn't matter how much time you devote to worrying about this, the outcome will be the same. This could go on for quite some time. Perhaps you should rest in a more comfortable place."

Rin listened to L's words carefully, unable to ignore his voice for obvious reason. From what she knew of L these past few days, she hadn't expected L to be rather caring to certain people. She found L rather interesting to watch and observe. It was more challenging and far more entertaining to watch him than another person off the streets.

"Impossible! What makes you think I care where I am? It won't change anything." Yagami turned away from the camera, "With the state I'm in now, this is the best place for me." He turned back to the camera and walked up to it, grabbing it in his anger, causing a disturbance in the video. "And no matter what the result, when I leave here it's going to be with my son!"

Rin also found watching the Chief to be rather insightful to reach a conclusion about parental love. He was interesting.

"I understand." L murmured quietly. Between the Chief and L, Rin was beginning to feel entertained again. Of course, she knew that the feeling of interest wouldn't last very long, but for now she was content.

* * *

 **June 7** **th** **, 2004**

Rin felt the boredom set inside her, wishing for something interesting to happen. The past few days had been her sorting through files, staring at the monitors occasionally and reading L and the Chief. After a while, repetitive action gets boring. In Rin's case, this happened after a day.

That's why she sat, leaning back on her chair, listening to the rain outside wishing she could go for a walk. She idly pretended to do work by scrolling through some random Kira website she had seen hundreds of times.

L switched on the microphone for Light's cell. "Light, you've only been here for one week, and I'm sure it can't be easy, are you feeling alright?"

She glanced up at the screen, curious as to what his reply would be. She saw Light look up to the camera dramatically, as if he were the main character in some thriller action movie.

"Yeah. I know I must look pretty bad in here," Light spoke in his usual hollow tone, "but this useless pride – I suppose I'll have to _get rid of it_." He emphasised the last part. She rose her eyebrows at this and continued to look at Light. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling something was going to happen.

That's when it happened. Light's eyes, which were hollow and empty moments earlier, grew wide and filled with emotion. Rin's eyes narrowed at this. What just happened? Light looked around, as if confused by his surroundings. Glancing at L, she realised he noticed too.

"Ryuzaki," Light called, his voice now full and with emotion, "I realise that I was the one pushing for confinement, and that I asked you to put me in here, but I just realised something important. This whole thing's completely pointless!"

The task force gasped in surprise from their position behind L. If Rin were them, she would too. It was like something snapped inside Light's head, and for some reason, it changed him. Instead of being the Light that was hiding something, he became innocent. Rin started to feel sick.

"Because I'm not Kira." He stressed, "You have to get me out of here!"

L let out a small sound before talking into the microphone, "I can't do that. I promised you that no matter what you said I wouldn't let you out until I was convinced that you were not Kira."

"Please L," Light begged, "I wasn't thinking clearly. Do you really think a serial killer like Kira could commit those crimes without being aware of them? If I have no memory of those crimes, I'm not him!"

No memory?

"I've never been able to accept this idea that Kira has been acting without self awareness all this time. But that doesn't change the fact that all the evidence points to you being Kira. Since we imprisoned you, Kira hasn't committed a single murder." Was L's reply.

"Listen! Just hear me out! I swear to you I'm not lying, you have to believe me! I am not Kira! I-I must have been framed. That's the only explanation for this."

L seemed to be contemplating his words, just like Rin was. Rin knew he, unlike before, was telling the truth somehow. She was nearly convinced he was Kira earlier, but now, she wasn't so sure.

"You have to let me out, we're wasting time!"

"We can't let you out yet."

"Damn! Why is this happening?"

Rin was awfully confused at this point. Why did his entire personality suddenly change? Sure, Rin did not know him very well beforehand, but she knew he was much different to this.

"What the hell is going on?" Aihara voiced her thoughts, "This isn't like Light at all. He's contradicting himself. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Well, we can't release him now that the murders have stopped. It doesn't matter what he says. I mean, even I know that much." Matsui spoke.

"Anyway, I don't care what anyone says. As far as I'm concerned we have all the proof we need. Light Yagami is Kira and that's the end of it." Aihara said with determination.

Rin sat staring at the screen along with L. Light's personality changed much like somebody's personality would change if they gained amnesia. If Light somehow had forgotten he was acting as Kira, then that would explain it. But that seemed very far-fetched, just like her Shinigami idea.

That was the exact reason why she started to believe it.

* * *

 **June 15** **th** **, 2004**

It was another ordinary day. After Rin observed the new Light Yagami for a day, she once again grew bored. She had tried to elicit a reaction out of L by being irritating, but for some reason she could not. It seemed as if he was stuck in his thoughts half the time.

Two weeks of helping with the Kira case and she already felt like death.

But when she heard the news that Kira had killed two weeks' worth of criminals, her interest was once again peaked. Was Light not Kira?

If it was the case, and Light was actually not Kira, why did Kira take a two-week long break just as he was imprisoned? It didn't make sense. Rin thought back to her Shinigami theory. If it was indeed as simple as writing somebody's name, then wouldn't it be easy to give the power to somebody else?

Suddenly, Matsui barged into the room. "What's going on? I just heard, two weeks' worth of criminals were just murdered all at once! It happened yesterday."

"Yeah," Aihara spoke up, putting down his newspaper, "Kira is back."

"So did you guys already tell the chief?"

"No. Not yet."

Matsui san up to the microphone, turning it on for the chief's cell. "Guess what Chief? Kira started killing again!"

The chief turned in shock, staring at the camera. "What?"

"It looks like Kira was only resting. But now he's started punishing criminals again."

"Is that true, Matsuda?" The chief was shocked and elated. Rin's smiled slightly. So, his real name was Matsuda. "Then, that means my son... I shouldn't be happy that people have been killed, but at least Light's name will finally be cleared. Wait... Knowing Ryuzaki, this won't be enough to clear him."

Everybody looked at L, who looked slightly annoyed. "Well, he's in the grey."

"Did you hear what he just said Chief?" Matsuda yelled.

"Yeah. It's a hell of a lot better than being completely guilty. Thank god."

"I'm sure as greys go, he's a shade closer to being cleared." Matsuda put the microphone down and reached for Light's. "Let's tell Light."

Rin watched in amusement as Matsuda reached over to his microphone to only have his hand smacked away. "Matsuda!" L yelled. Rin's eyes widened slightly at his outburst. "I mean, please don't, Matsuda-san. We shouldn't tell him about this."

After two weeks of trying to get a reaction out of him, Matsuda does it so simply. Rin grew slightly irritated at this. L turned on Light's cell's microphone.

"Hello, Light?"

"What is it Ryuzaki?" Out came Light's defeated voice.

"You've been in here just over two weeks and not a single new criminal has been punished. Now, why make this harder than it has to be. Are you ready to confess?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm telling you, you're wrong. I understand why you feel that way but even if the evidence does point to me I swear to you this is a setup. I am not Kira! Zoom in on me if you want, go ahead, look at my eyes! You tell me, do these look like the eyes of someone who is lying?"

Rin suddenly felt dizzy. One of the things Rin hated in life was the unknown, and currently, that's all this case was. She needed to know exactly what was going on.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who followed, favourited and reviewed this story :)**

* * *

 **Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

Rin suddenly felt dizzy. One of the things Rin hated in life was the unknown, and currently, that's all this case was. She needed to know exactly what was going on.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **June 16** **th** **, 2004**

 _Mari laughed as she leaned over the table, glee running through her veins. "This'll teach him not to do something like that again." She shut the notebook in front of her, putting it away in its usual hiding spot. She glanced at the time and took note that she only had to endure it for another hour. She stood up, holding back the bitter laughter from her throat and left the room. Soon enough, he will pay._

 _She skipped over to the kitchen in her glee, grabbing the tray before leaving to the living room. Fifty-nine minutes until he gets what he deserves. As soon as she entered the living room, all eyes were on her. As usual, she put a wide smile on her face, but for the first time the smile was actually real. She placed the tray on the coffee table in front of them, before stepping back and observing them._

" _Mari, honey," A woman spoke, picking up a glass of tea from the tray, "Would you please get us some biscuits to go with our tea?"_

" _Of course, mother." Mari grinned before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind her. Instead of following her mother's orders like a good daughter should, Mari listened into their conversations._

" _Are you sure that your daughter should hear any of this?" One of the men called. Another man scoffed, as if it were a joke._

" _Of course it's fine. She's stupid and she's loyal. She knows better than to say anything bad against us."_

" _I guess. Now, more importantly, what of the deposit?"_

" _Yes, yes. Half has already been sent to your account, now do as you're told and finish the job."_

" _Good. As of the previous request, we could not complete it in time as our main assassin was captured."_

" _Jeffrey? Who could be smart enough to capture him?"_

" _It was L."_

 _Mari left the door and went to the kitchen to ready their biscuits. They believed she was stupid and naive, that she couldn't put two-and-two together. That, however, wasn't the reason she didn't report them to the police. No, the reason was because she couldn't care less. Their business is what put money in her parents pockets and food on the table._

 _But her father had gone too far. She would teach him a lesson he would never forget. Mari was possessive, after all. Who did her father think he was, touching her things like that? How dare he throw Calypso away? Calypso was her favourite toy, after all._

 _He would pay for his crimes._

 _She returned to the room with the biscuits, before her mother told her to go away and play. After an hour of listening in to their conversation, she heard it. The screams of her father in pain. The thud. She smirked and walked away from the room, prideful in her revenge._

" _You seem to enjoy the notebook." The hoarse voice came from behind her. And, oh, she did. She enjoyed it very much._

* * *

Rin's eyes opened wide. She looked around the room, wondering where she was. This wasn't her bedroom. When she remembered who and where she was, she sighed and fell back on her pillow. She never usually had dreams – the closest thing she came to dreams was that stupid Shinigami voice she kept hearing, so why did she have such a realistic dream?

Sighing, she sat up on her bed and reached out to grab her sunglasses. There was no doubt in her mind that L wasn't watching the monitors of her room, but instead was watching the three that were in confinement. It was 8:30 in the morning, the usual waking time she forced her body to adjust to after her confinement. Before she was suspected, her usual waking time was around ten, and only earlier if she had classes to go to. But since she had work to do now, she couldn't afford to lose the extra hour and a half.

She stood up and stretched, forcing her body to wake up fully. Despite her body clock waking her up at an early time, her body still wished to wake up at a later time every morning. Slowly and surely, she stepped over to the closet and took out a simple black shirt, jeans and a grey hoodie before quickly changing into them.

Now that the killings have started again, Rin knew there would be more and more work to do. Rin's mindset was beginning to go against Kira for the mere reason that he (or she – though, she was fairly sure it was a he) forced her to actually do work. It was unforgivable.

Half an hour and an empty bowl in the sink later, she left the room and made her way next door. She had been so relieved once L felt that Watari wasn't needed to escort her on her small trek across the corridor, even if he had placed cameras there just to make sure.

Without knocking, she entered to room to the sight she usually saw whenever she walked in. It was amusing to see that L had not moved an inch from his position from yesterday – the only thing different about him was the fact that he was eating chocolate cake instead of a strawberry shortcake.

She wondered if his ankles ever hurt due to his sitting position. Rin always had trouble sitting normally in the same position for longer than a few hours, and yet L not only sat in his position for days on end, but even slept in it. Why aren't his feet and back both broken by now?

One time, she had tried to replicate his position. Let's just say that it didn't turn out that well, and the chair she was sitting on broke along with her pride.

She sat in her usual chair and opened the laptop in front of her, waiting patiently for it to turn on. As she did, she glanced at the monitors in front of them to find the two Kira suspects slumped even lower than before, it that was even possible.

The Kira taskforce around her were doing the usual, boring investigating that she had been forced to do as well ever since the killings began again. She had already came to the conclusion that this Kira was different, due to the types of criminals he was killing. This Kira seemed not to care about the severity of the crime compared to the first Kira, and obviously wasn't much of a Kira supporter like the second Kira. If this Kira was like the second Kira, then they would act exactly like the first.

With that, she knew that this Kira would most likely have a personal agenda alongside all the criminal killings. Of course, all of this was just speculation on her part, and it could very well be the first Kira changing his killing style. She had already concluded that Misa was the second Kira, so it could not be her.

"Rin-san, do you want some coffee?" Matsuda called her out of her thoughts. She glanced at him momentarily before returning to her laptop.

"No thank you." She simply replied, typing away. Although she was a fan of coffee, she had a very specific taste that she could only find at the cafe near her house – and going there was just out of the question since she was under surveillance. She knew that the first thing she would do when she it set free is take a nice walk to the cafe and drink all of five cups of coffee. Maybe six.

Matsuda nodded and left the room to prepare the coffee he was making for the others. She lifted her head to look at L, who seemed to be staring at the monitor with intensity.

"Ryuzaki, if you think any harder you'll hurt yourself." She commented monotonously, staring back at her laptop screen.

"I doubt it is possible for me to hurt myself by thinking, Rin-san." He replied, still not averting his eyes from the screen.

"Mhm," She murmured, "Don't come crying to me when you somehow blow a vessel."

"Once again, I doubt that is possible." His eyes flickered to her for a moment before returning to the monitor.

"Well, you are either going to blow a vessel or lose your eyesight from staring at that screen all day." She commented, her voice still holding no emotion despite the obvious sarcasm in the sentence.

"We'll see." Was L's short reply, cutting off the conversation and returning to his thoughts. Rin sighed, not hiding the fact that she thought her being here was like torture.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm glad that this story is getting a great response :)  
Also, just to clarify: This story follows the manga timeline, but mainly uses the anime plotline and scripts.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

"Well, you are either going to blow a vessel or lose your eyesight from staring at that screen all day." She commented, her voice still holding no emotion despite the obvious sarcasm in the sentence.

"We'll see." Was L's short reply, cutting off the conversation and returning to his thoughts. Rin sighed, not hiding the fact that she thought her being here was like torture.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **June 27** **th** **, 2004**

 _Tick, tock._

 _Tick, tock._

 _Tick, tock._

As seconds passed by, Rin's patience grew thinner and thinner. The clock mounted on the wall made it even worse, if that were possible. It has been nearly a month that she had been in the investigation, and how she survived would be one of the world's greatest mysteries. Everyday was the same; wake up, eat, work, observe L, eat and sleep. Occasionally, Matsuda would try to speak to her, but she knew better than to respond to him.

Rin never thought she would get bored of observing people and their habits, but even that reached a limit. She needed something, _anything_ in this case to change. Heck, she wouldn't even care if she were executed for being the Second Kira at this point.

The one thing she blamed for her predicament was the stupidity of Misa Amane. Sure, sometimes she could be really smart, like the diary she sent to Sakura TV, but that didn't change the fact that she entrusted a stranger to deliver something important. For all she knew, the stranger would look through the envelope and send it to the police, or just throw it out. Even if they did send it, most people would probably put two-and-two together and report her to the police. She trusted strangers far too much.

 _When she gets out of there,_ She thought, _I will tear her limb from limb._

Her eyes widened at her thoughts, wondering where that came from. She was never psychotic before. Perhaps it was her impatience thinking.

The only thing she found enjoyable in her hell was the occasional bickering she had with L. But after a while, he simply stopped responding to her. This, of course, grew her frustration, and that in turn made her try to talk to him more. In the end, he realised the more often he responded to her, the less she would try to initiate a conversation.

Speaking of conversation...

"How long are we going to continue their confinement. I hardly see a point in this." That was the truth. If they somehow lost their memory, what was the point in keeping them in confinement? If Light Yagami was as intelligent as his test scores proved, then he could help in the case. It was a win-win situation; she would get entertained, and the Kira case will move forward.

"We are going to continue their confinement until they are completely cleared." He spoke in his deep voice. His voice was the only good thing that came from this investigation.

"They look awfully cleared to me."

The task force chose to ignore the conversation like always. They knew better to comment, since Rin would just ignore them. L was the only person she really talked more than three words to. Of course they grew annoyed at this, and Aizawa (whose name was revealed by Matsuda) once exploded in anger at her attitude, much to her amusement.

"The more you distract me from my investigating, the more my suspicion of you being the Second Kira will rise." He turned his head to her, awaiting her reaction.

"Distracting you is entertaining. If I don't get some entertainment, I wouldn't be surprised if I snapped and started a killing rampage." She replied, her voice full of sarcasm. Of course, the detective did not detect this, or if he did, he didn't really care.

"You just rose your percentage by seven." She scoffed at his reply. He turned his head back to the monitors, leaving her to observe him.

She was never good with friendships or socialising in general, but if the situation was different, she knew L was somebody she wouldn't mind being friends with. Perhaps it was because she didn't grow annoyed at his talking, or maybe the fact that he was as antisocial as she was. Either way, any friendship between them now would be nearly impossible. She was a suspect, thanks to Misa.

Her eyes lingered on him for a little longer before returning to her work.

* * *

 **July 20th** **, 2004**

It started off as an ordinary day for Rin, where she woke up, ate and then walked over to the investigation quarters in her zombie-like state. At six weeks into the investigation, she stopped talking altogether, even to L. Now, at fifty days, she felt defeated and in a condition similar to the three people in confinement.

So, as she sat in the investigation room, she expected this day to be a normal day. She was wrong.

"Yagami-san, are you alright? There's no reason for you to keep doing this to yourself." L spoke to the man, who sat slumped on his chair. This was a daily occurrence.

"It's been over a month since Kira started killing criminals again, and as far as I'm concerned, that's all the proof I need to be sure that my son isn't Kira. Now then, all that's left is for you to be sure. One way or another, when I get out of here it will be with my son." He replied. Rin found that to be foolish; hadn't it crossed the man's mind that there were two people with Kira's powers, and that there could easily be a third? How could he trust someone if the evidence was all against him?

"Wow," Matsuda spoke softly to Aizawa, "The chief could be pretty stubborn."

L flicked the switch to speak to Light.

"Light, how are you feeling right now?"

Light, who was lying down on the floor of his cell, looked up to the camera and groaned. "I'm okay. Ryuzaki, I know that in the time I've been imprisoned no new criminals have died, however that suggests to me that Kira must be someone who's intimately familiar with my situation. T-"

"No, Light," L interrupted. Rin ignored the glance Matsuda and Aizawa sent her way when he spoke that last sentence, and instead listened to the conversation that was happening, "The reason criminals have stopped dying is because you are Kira."

"No, I'm not Kira! How many times do I have to say it!" Light yelled. If Rin kept count as to how many times he had said those three words, it would be in the dozens. Rin's gaze shifted to L, who sat and as usual was thinking.

Aizawa, with his usual angry expression, chose to speak out, "This is just cruel. I don't care if he is a suspect, Light still has a right to know that criminals are being killed again."

Rin admired Aizawa's scepticism, which was a great trait to have, but she grew tired of listen to his complaining. Of course, she kept that to herself.

L switched to Misa's cell. "Amane."

"Yes?" She whispered, unable to speak loudly.

"Are you okay? You seem tired." Didn't we all?

"Is that supposed to be funny? How are you expecting me to look after being tied up and questioned this many days."

"Hm," Came L's insensitive response, "That's true."

"Please, just let me go. I want to see Light. Please," She begged, "Light..."

"Uh, I'm not sure how much more of this the three of them can take." Matsuda spoke. Rin hoped that the three would be released to something, _anything_ would change in the investigation.

Aizawa's expression grew even angrier, "Ryuzaki, you have no reason to keep Light locked up anymore. Do the right thing and let him go, then we can get the chief out too. Criminals are still being killed, even though Misa and Light haven't had access to any of that information. We know that much already, so what are you waiting for?"

L hummed in response, "Not true. All we really know at this point is that Amane-san harbours an unnaturally strong devotion for Light Yagami."

If Aizawa's expression could grow any angrier, it sure did at L's response. Even if Rin wasn't so good at reading people, it was entirely obvious that he was about to blow.

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry, but with all due respect from where I'm standing it's starting to look like you're only doing this because you don't want to admit that you were wrong about Light."

Aizawa did make a point.

"Yes, I had figured you would say that."

"Okay, fine, but we do know that Kira killed Lind L. Tailor and those FBI agents, right? As Light said, if Kira could kill while under surveillance, and without access to any information, there would be no need. If they didn't pose a threat to him, why would he bother killing them? Kira doesn't kill without good reason. I've heard you say so yourself on more than one occasion."

Rin's respect for Aizawa grew at his words.

"I see. If he was able to kill under these circumstances, then he wouldn't have been concerned about those FBI agents in the first place." Matsuda agreed.

Rin decided to speak up now. "I agree with Aizawa-san on this one, there is no point in keeping them in confinement." Matsuda and Aizawa glanced in her direction with slight surprise before looking back to L.

"It's already been fifty days, there's no point to this anymore. Ryuzaki, it's time to start looking for the real Kira."

Rin could nearly see the gears in L's head turn. He reached his finger into the small bowl that was previously filled with some sort of sweet, but stopped short. Rin smiled slightly. Yes, he had decided.

"Yes, I understand." He flicked the microphone for the chief's cell on, "Yagami-san?"

"Yes?" He replied, "What is it?"

"Would you be willing to come to headquarters just once? I'd like to discuss my thoughts with you, but it must be done in person. However, above all else, I need to talk to you as Light's father."

"Alright. I'll come."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

"Yes?" He replied, "What is it?"

"Would you be willing to come to headquarters just once? I'd like to discuss my thoughts with you, but it must be done in person. However, above all else, I need to talk to you as Light's father."

"Alright. I'll come."

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **July 23** **rd** **, 2004**

Three days passed since that day, and Rin had no idea what was going on. It had began with L releasing the Chief and sending her to her room so he could have a talk with him in private, and the next two days she had to stay in her room. She hated it.

Now, she sat forced to watch the screen which showed an empty car. When she had asked L what was going on, he simply didn't reply, which simply annoyed her. But even so, she foolishly did what he asked and sat on the chair, waiting for who-knows-what.

Suddenly, the car (which was dark earlier) lit up from an outside source. Moments later, the back door opened, and the chief's voice came through the speakers. "Let's go, get in the car."

Following his words, Light Yagami and Misa Amane stepped into the car with their hands and feet handcuffed. Following them, the Chief stepped into the front seat and started the car before driving away. At this point, Rin was thoroughly confused and had no idea what was going on, but didn't voice her questions as she knew she would get ignored again. She had a gut feeling, however, that whatever going on was not going to be good.

After a few moments of driving, Light finally started to talk. "I was starting to think I'd never get out of there, but it feels good to finally be cleared." Rin's eyebrows shot up – was he getting released? If so, why was he still in handcuffs?

"No," The chief voiced her doubts, "I'm afraid you two are being taken to your execution." Rin gasped along with Light and Misa. They were getting executed? With the killings continuing, there would be no proper proof of Light's guilt, so why was he getting executed? She didn't really care about Light's life, however she didn't want Misa to die before she could talk to her. If the two are getting executed now, and they are indeed Kira, then she would never find out what the killing weapon was.

"I wanted to be the one to escort you to the execution site. It was secretly built in an underground facility not far from here." Chief continued.

"Execution? What the hell are you talking about?" Light yelled at the same time with Misa's yell of "What? Execute? What are you doing?"

"L is convinced that you are Kira, Light, and that Misa Amane is the Second Kira." The Chief stopped their rambling, "He is convinced that the only way we can prevent the murders is to execute the two of you."

Rin frowned – was L really like that? She glanced at the detective in question with confusion. What the hell is he doing?

"I don't understand," Light spoke. Rin also wanted to say the same thing to L. Just what was he thinking? "The killings have already stopped."

"No, they never stopped."

Rin frowned once again. Her mind was buzzing with a million questions to which she didn't know the answer to, and that annoyed her. She was used to quick deductions and finding the answer, but why couldn't she do it now?

"No," Light whispered, "That's not what he told me. So he was lying?"

"L was trying to get a confession out of you, Light. You wouldn't have said anything. But at this point, that's not the problem, it's political now. You see, L's suggestion that the killings would stop if you two were eliminated was unanimously accepted by top officials in the UN and the Japanese government. They want Kira to disappear. No trial, no publicity."

Was that what they were doing for the past three days?

"But that's completely insane!" Light yelled, "Please, dad, I'm not Kira!"

"Right! What kind of a father are you, anyway? This is your own son you're talking about!" Misa spoke out.

"L made this decision, not me, and his word is absolute. Over the years he's tackled the most difficult cases, solving all of them. He's never been wrong."

Rin wanted the answers to the many questions she had. When she was studying L years ago, he completed all his cases with proper evidence, but this is completely insane.

"You trust L more than you trust me, your own son?" Light said, not yelling this time.

"L went so far as to staking his life on this theory. If the killings don't stop, then he too will be executed."

Rin's eyes travelled to L. She believed him to be smarter than that – if the killing didn't stop, then the world would need L more than ever, so why was he doing something so foolish? If this continued, Light, Misa and L would die for no reason. It was absurd.

"L said that? What could he be thinking? I know that given the material evidence this might seem like the only logical solution, but he's making a mistake. How could L come to this conclusion? Something not right here, it's just – it's not like L at all. The L I know would rely on hard evidence, he has to have the truth! Is he really planning to end it like this?" Light yelled out. Rin found Light's thought process to be eerily similar to her own, and that disgusted her. Rin didn't want to be anything alike to him.

"Alright, we're almost there."

Rin finally decided to voice her thoughts and questions. "What is the point of this, L? Light is correct in this – this isn't like you. There is no evidence that Light is Kira. This is stupid. You should know as well as I do that he's not the one behind these new killings."

"I have reached a conclusion, Rin-san," L responded, much to her surprise, "And I am nearly certain that the killings will stop if we execute them."

Suddenly, the car travelled off the road, making them jump up from the rocks on the ground, and stopped in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. What was going on now?

"Where are we right now?" Light asked. This didn't seem like some underground facility, "Why did you bring us out to the middle of nowhere? What is this?"

"Wait a sec! I bet he brought us here to let us go!" Misa spoke with relief in her voice. Rin frowned – the chief wouldn't do something like that.

"This will do. Looks like there's nobody around to see us out here." The chief spoke quietly. Didn't he know there was a camera in the car? "I decided it would be better for us if I brought you here instead of the execution site."

"Listen to me." He turned to the two in the back seat, "I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself."

Rin couldn't hold back the gasp. Sure, she didn't know much about parental love and things of that sort, but the Chief had a wife and a daughter as well. Did the fifty days in confinement do something to his brain?

Light and Misa yelled out, asking him what he was doing. "If you do this, you're no different than Kira!" Misa said.

"I am nothing like Kira. I am bound by my responsibilities as a parent, and as chief of the NPA."

"Dad! Come on, she's right! Think about it – if we die here, the truth will never be revealed! Please dad, you have to let us go!" Light tried to reason with him. Rin had to agree with Light there, she also wished for the chief to let them go, even if they wouldn't make it far. She wanted – no, needed to speak with Misa about the unhuman eyes. She needed answers to the million questions that rattled through her mind every day.

"It's too late." The Chief cut into Light's rambling, "Either way, you'll be executed. At least with this, I'll be the one to do it."

To Rin, what happened next felt like slow-motion. The chief pulled out his gun, pointing it right at Light's face. Light struggled against his handcuffs, yelling about how he was not Kira. Rin wanted to yell out, do something to stop this, but she knew it was impossible. It seemed she would never get the answers she so desperately needed. She slouched in her seat. Everything she did was for nothing. The confinement, the fifty days of no-privacy and work.

"Light, my son, from one murderer to another, I'll see you in hell."

Misa's screams filled the air as the gun set off. Rin closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

When she finally opened her eyes after countless seconds, she was immediately relieved to see that the gun shot was a blank.

It was a test.

Anger coursed through her veins at that. How could L force her to go through that emotional turmoil for a test? Yet, for some reason not known to her, she couldn't stay angry at the detective.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I would like to say that, even though it may seem like it, this fic isn't Misa-bashing (though it does put her in a negative light for most of the time).**

* * *

 **Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

Misa's screams filled the air as the gun set off. Rin closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

When she finally opened her eyes after countless seconds, she was immediately relieved to see that the gun shot was a blank.

It was a test.

Anger coursed through her veins at that. How could L force her to go through that emotional turmoil for a test? Yet, for some reason not known to her, she couldn't stay angry at the detective.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **July 23** **rd** **, 2004**

Rin said nothing as the anger, frustration and relief coursed through her veins. With her reaction now, Rin wondered what would have happened if she were in the car with them. She was not used to feeling so many emotions, especially negative ones. As somebody who liked to know exactly what she was feeling, being like this was far worse than simply frustrating. It was overwhelming, and not in a good way. She felt as if her heart couldn't take it.

"You... Used a blank?" She heard Light's voice from the speakers, returning her to reality. The chief sighed in relief and returned to sitting in his seat properly.

"Oh, thank god."

"Thank goodness? What's going on? I don't understand."

"Please, forgive me you two. I know that was hard for you, but it was the only way I could get you out of prison. You must understand." He resigned into his steering wheel, "I only agreed to do this because I believe in your innocence, Light. Were you watching, Ryuzaki? I did exactly as you said." He looked into the camera, which Rin believed was stationed on the mirror, "And as you can see, I'm still alive."

Light looked at the camera in surprise.

"Yes," L spoke into the microphone in front of him that Rin had somehow missed during her emotional episode, "A convincing performance. If Amane-san were the second Kira, who only needs to see a person's face to kill them, there is no doubt she would have killed you before you had the chance to fire your weapon. Also, if Light was, in fact, Kira, the Kira I know wouldn't hesitate to kill even his only father to save himself. With Light in particular, I cannot rule out the possibility that he may have seen through our act at some point, however as we agreed I will end their confinement immediately." L explained.

"And as we discussed, Amane-san will remain in surveillance until Kira is apprehended. Although she insists the tapes we found were just occult videos, the physical evidence we have plus the confession suggests otherwise." L continued his explanation.

"Hey, no fair! You still suspect me?" Misa yelled out.

The chief turned back to her, "If I were you I wouldn't complain. You get to go back to your normal life. If you're innocent, the surveillance wouldn't be a threat to you. Think of it as complimentary police protection."

Misa's eyes widened in realisation, "Oh, I get it! If I'm not the second Kira, It'll be kind of like having my own private bodyguards."

L talked into the microphone once again. Rin hoped he wouldn't go onto one of his monologues, since they took a long time and she wished to speak a piece of her mind with the detective. "As for your part in this agreement, Light, you and I will be together 24/7." Rin mused on how that would happen, "And that's how we'll remain until we bring Kira to justice."

Light nodded determinedly, "Fine by me. We'll catch Kira... Together."

"Yes. I look forward to working with you." L turned off the microphone and camera monitor before looking at Rin, as if reading her mind.

Now, Rin wasn't the best of actors, but by examining her own behaviour she realised her lying queues. Of course, she knew she still missed some, but the most obvious she caught. Feigning anger, she stared coldly at the detective. He couldn't see her eyes from her sunglasses, but she felt he could feel the ominous aura surrounding her.

"It was nice of you to tell me about your plan, L." She decided not to call him Ryuzaki for effect.

"You're smart enough to realise this was a test, Rin-san."

"Yes," Rin agreed with his point, "But you should be smart enough to realise that my characteristics aren't any bit like the Second Kira, and that I should be cleared."

"Although I personally do not believe you are, indeed, the second Kira, there is evidence against you that cannot be ignored. I believe you are far too intelligent to be the second Kira."

She glared and turned around, not wanting him to see her face any longer. If he did, there would be more of a chance he would catch that she was faking her anger, if he didn't know already. She was confused at her own emotions for the first time in her life. Normally, when she was feeling a collection of different emotions, she could name each one – but now, she had no idea what she was feeling.

And she hated it.

Her heart was beating slightly faster than usual, and she could feel her face warm up. These were common signs in an illness, but she didn't feel really sick. Being red in the face and a fast heartbeat were both common signs of anger, but she didn't feel any bit angry.

From the situation, she knew she should be angry – no, furious with the detective, but she felt the opposite. This was not how she was meant to react. It didn't make sense.

But she had far more important things to think about.

For one, Misa was now released, meaning she had a chance to talk to her in private. Rin would do anything to figure out the existence of Shinigami, for she had long since passed the point of denial. She needed her proof. When she first started believing in them, she felt incredibly stupid – she still does, but she couldn't deny the proof of their existence.

The first Kira said something about Shinigami, and so did the second Kira. If that wasn't suspicious enough, that hoarse voice she kept hearing in her memories was proof enough for her that something was off.

Though, she still wouldn't be believing it if the existence of something supernatural wasn't made clear by the fact that criminals were dying all over the world by simple heart attacks, and that he could control the victims to a certain extent.

During her thought process, she didn't realise the Chief arrive with the two suspects, nor did she realise that they already had a conversation. Her thoughts were cut off by Misa's high-pitched voice.

"So is this what you meant by being together 24 hours a day with him?" Rin looked up to see quite an amusing sight – Light and L were handcuffed together and only separated by a chain. She hid her amusement with great difficulty. "Looking at you, I never would have guessed. Are you on _that_ side of the fence, Ryuzaki?" Rin snorted silently, trying to hold back her laughter.

"I told you, I'm not doing this because I want to, okay." L responded.

Rin's amusement died out as Misa started to yell in her high-pitched voice. "But Light belongs to me! I don't wanna share him with you! If you're with him 24/7 then how are we supposed to go on dates together?"

"Oh, you can still go on dates, but it'll have to be the three of us."

"No way! Are you telling me we have to kiss in front of you and stuff?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything, but yes, I suppose I would be watching." Even Rin knew what was wrong with that statement.

"That's so gross! You really are a pervert, aren't you?"

Rin sure as hell hoped not.

Glancing to the side, Rin noticed the chief and Aizawa sitting in their seat with angry and irritated expressions. She could feel Aizawa's patience start to drop. Soon enough, he would explode, and this time Rin wanted his explosion to happen quicker. She needed Misa out of this room, and she sure as hell was not brave enough to do it.

"Light, please make Misa stop talking now." L begged. _Begged._ Rin would have laughed if she wasn't reeling from Misa's voice.

Rin ignored the rest of their conversation, even when Misa repeatedly kept calling Light stupid, or when she went to hugging his arm. Rin didn't have enough willpower to deal with the blonde. The conversation wasn't at all interesting to her.

As if realisation hit Rin, her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.

 _I have to have a conversation with that girl._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Once again, thank you for all the follows / favourites! Also, I would like to specially thank Mari Clair Roemajji Celts for all the reviews :D  
**

* * *

 **Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

Rin ignored the rest of their conversation, even when Misa repeatedly kept calling Light stupid, or when she went to hugging his arm. Rin didn't have enough willpower to deal with the blonde. The conversation wasn't at all interesting to her.

As if realisation hit Rin, her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.

 _I have to have a conversation with that girl._

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **August 2** **nd** **, 2004**

When L first introduced the new facility to the team, Rin was astonished that the detective could afford to build such a large building. Sure, she knew he was rich; but not _that_ rich. Though, she most definitely preferred the building to the hotels she was forced to stay in. She preferred staying in one place.

Of course, how can she complain when she had an entire floor to herself?

Now that Light was out of confinement, Rin realised how much she disliked him. He was intelligent, attractive, social, kind, athletic and everything else that makes a person perfect. It wasn't that she hated his personality or his looks, no, she just hated his intelligence.

Rin had always prided herself in her intelligence; it was the only thing that she was good at. She didn't care that L was smarter than her since she knew she was far from the most intelligent person in the world, but with Light it was a problem. He was talented in so many areas, so why did he have to be so smart?

Their thought processes were close to identical, well, more like they reached the same conclusion in about the same time. But Light comes to those conclusions a few seconds before Rin, and that's what annoyed her the most.

Life wasn't fair.

Rin still hadn't found the time to talk with Misa without being caught, but even with Misa there, she never felt the Shinigami's eyes on her. The waiting was eating away at Rin's conscience.

After the day that she and Misa met, Rin didn't seem to mind Misa at all. However, now it wasn't going so great. Perhaps if Rin wasn't forced into something like this, their relationship wouldn't be so bad.

Now that she has seen Misa, Rin never does want to fall in love.

Being dragged on a date wasn't the worst thing, but it was the fact that Misa forced her to wear something other than her usual ensemble.

"Why can't I just wear my hoodie?" Rin had asked earlier. From that simple question, she spent ten minutes listening to Misa go on and on about what not to wear for a date. In the end, Misa had given her a black, knee-length dress and a hat to wear over her head. In addition to that, she was forced to do something to her hair even though it was covered. Her brown hair was now in loose curls.

While Misa chose her outfit, Rin tried to conspicuously start a conversation with her, but it didn't turn out so well. Misa just kept reversing her words back to Light or clothes.

Of course, all that dressing up and complaining was for no reason as the date was a failure.

"Man, this has got to be the lamest date I've ever been on." Misa's words reflected Rin's thoughts. Rin, who was looking down so the hat could cover more (which barely helped) nodded in agreement, even though she had never been on a date before.

Truthfully, the thought of her first date being with L wouldn't have been such a bad thing if it weren't for the fact she couldn't even look up at him. She was intrigued to see what L's reaction would be to her dress, but she didn't dare look up and missed it.

"No, no, no." L looked up from his cake to Misa, "Please, just pretend we're not even here, okay?" L then looked down at Misa's untouched cake, "By the way, are you gonna eat that piece of cake?"

Rin snorted quietly, before looking down at her own half-eaten cake. Rin didn't care at all about her figure like Misa most likely did, she was just a slow eater. Rin's daily walks and fast metabolism helped her not gain weight.

"Cake makes you fat," Misa confirmed Rin's hypothesis, "I'm not gonna eat any."

"Actually I found that you don't gain any weight as long as you burn calories by using your brain."

Rin snorted once again.

Misa growled in annoyance, "So now you're calling me stupid? Fine then! I'll give you the piece of cake as long as you agree to leave me and Light alone."

"Even if I leave you two alone, I'm still gonna be watching on surveillance cameras, so it wouldn't make any difference."

"You pervert!" Misa yelled, "Could you stop it with your creepy hobby?"

"You can call me whatever you like. Last chance for cake?" L stepped over the table and picked up Misa's cake.

"Misa's right, you know?" Rin butted into their conversation, "You are a pervert."

"See, even she agrees!" Misa exclaims, crossing her arms across her chest.

"If I didn't cover the cameras whenever I went to the bathroom, who knows what he would do with the tape." Rin scoffed, eyeing L's guarded expression for the slight twitch.

"Wait! He lets you cover the cameras?" Misa turned to Rin with a dumbfounded expression.

Rin scoffed once again, waving her right arm. She had finally relaxed in the dress and was now able to look up without freezing. "As if I care what he lets me do." Rin caught the small twitch in L's expression and smiled in victory.

Rin had to say, if Misa wasn't so annoyingly in love she wouldn't be _too_ bad.

Misa's eyes diverted from Rin to L, getting back on topic. "I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights."

"We have infrared cameras in here as well."

Misa growled and was about to retaliate when Light finally butted into the conversation.

"What's wrong with you? I thought moving here was supposed to help us catch Kira, but since we've been here you don't seem all that motivated to me."

L was silent for a moment before replying, "Not motivated? You're right, actually I'm depressed."

Rin shot up very slightly at this. L was not the type to be unmotivated and depressed, so what was wrong? Rin felt herself actually getting worried about the detective, an emotion she hadn't felt since her mother slipped in some water in the kitchen and broke her leg. That was six years ago.

"Depressed? What for?" Light sat up from his earlier leaning position.

"Well," he said, taking a bite of his cake, "All this time I thought you _were_ Kira, and my entire case revolved around that fact. I guess I just can't get passed the fact that my deduction was wrong. Although having said that, I was still suspicious of you, that's why we're wearing these." He lifted his left arm, which was chained, "And we also know that Kira can control people's actions, which means it's highly likely that Kira was controlling your actions so that I would suspect you. If I assume both Misa and you, and even Rin were being controlled by him, then everything we've observed so far makes a lot more sense to me."

Rin thought about this. The theory was that Kira could control people _before their deaths_ , but Light and Misa were still alive. Even if that were the case, why control two people who have nothing to do with the investigation? No, Rin knew that Light and Misa were in fact Kira. _Were_ being the key word there.

"If that's what you think, then Misa and I were both Kira during the time that we were both being controlled, right?" Light confirmed.

"Yes. I don't think I could have been wrong about that. The two of you are Kira." Light and Misa just stared at him with irritated expressions. L started his monologue once again and explained his reasoning. "Based on that evidence I can only conclude that Kira's power passes between people." He finished.

"That's an interesting idea," Light nodded, "but if it's true it'll be nearly impossible for us to catch Kira."

L tilted his head cutely, "Yes, that's why I'm overwhelmed." On one hand, Rin was glad she wasn't the only one feeling overwhelmed, but on the other she didn't like the idea of L being like that.

"At this point we have no way of knowing if that's the case. Cheer up, would ya?"

"Cheer up? No I'm sorry I can't. It's probably better if I stop trying so hard."

Rin briefly wondered if this was another test, she could never be sure around L.

"By chasing Kira so desperately we're just putting our lives at risk for nothing. Yes. It's just a waste of time." L concluded. Light growled at him and rose from his chair before raising his fists. Rin knew exactly what was going to happen, and she didn't like it.

"Ryuzaki..." He called. L looked up at Light with a questioning gaze before Light's fist was rammed into his face. He got send back, taking Light with him due to the chain and toppling the table over. Rin stood up along with Misa, who gasped at the sudden violence. The cakes and coffees that were on the table fell on the floor. Misa stepped back onto her old slice of cake, before muttering and wiping it off her socks.

Rin stared at her half-eaten cake on the ground with a sorrowful expression. What a waste.

"You know that really hurt." L rose from his spot on the ground with a zombie-like expression.

Light growled, "That's enough! You don't feel like doing anything just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira?"

L wiped his face with his sleeve, "Fine. Perhaps I phrased that the wrong way. I meant it would be pointless for us to make a move so we shouldn't even bother."

"If we don't chase Kira, he'll never be caught! Is that what you want? If you were just gonna give up, then why did you involve all those innocent people?" Light went over and picked up L by his shirt, "More importantly what was the point of putting Misa, Rin and me behind bars?"

Rin was nearly shocked that he included her in it. They hadn't even talked much.

"I understand. But still, whatever the reason..." L removed himself from Light's gripped and roundhouse kicked him in the face. "An eye for an eye." Rin watched on in shock. Light and L fell onto the couch they were previously sitting on, sending it toppling over. Misa watched on in shock as Rin took a few steps back. She was not going to get involved in something like this.

Rin was never a fan of violence.

Light and L continued talking as they continued their fight, with Light sending punches and L kicks. Rin winced once L's foot collided with Light's face again; that had to hurt. She almost felt sorry for the teen. That was going to leave a mark on his perfect face.

As L and Light held each other by each other's shirts, ready to punch, the phone started ringing. The two stopped fighting, and Rin couldn't feel any more grateful for whoever was behind the phone.

"Yes?" L said, picking up the phone with two fingers. "Oh, I see." He said before dropping the phone.

"What was that?" Light asked.

"Matsuda's acting stupid again."

That didn't seem very stupid to Rin, but then again she didn't know what he was saying.

"Well, that is his specialty." Light agreed.

They were finally finished with their fight. Rin was relieved that the two didn't end up dying (well – more relieved that L didn't end up dying.)

She then felt the sudden anger course through her. Misa had forced her to get ready for this date for hours, and she had to sit through it for something like this? She couldn't even finish her cake, which was lying dejectedly on the floor.

The last time she had felt this angry was when her mother was murdered.

As if feeling she anger radiating off her body, the two boys looked in her direction. Her face, as always, displayed no emotion, but they knew. Oh, they knew.

"Why don't you two apologise to Misa for ruining this date." She spoke sharply, motioning to Misa who was still in shock. The two didn't say anything. "Now."

"Sorry, Misa." Light mumbled. Rin turned her head to L. "Now." She repeated.

"My apologies." He also mumbled, turning away. Rin nodded and turned around, leaving the room and storming down the hallway. She needed to cool off.

She wasn't really angry with L as much as Light, but they were both at fault there.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Not much action in this chapter, but don't worry! This will be the last boring chapter, as we head off into the Yotsuba Arc!**

* * *

 **Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

"Why don't you two apologise to Misa for ruining this date." She spoke sharply, motioning to Misa who was still in shock. The two didn't say anything. "Now."

"Sorry, Misa." Light mumbled. Rin turned her head to L. "Now." She repeated.

"My apologies." He also mumbled, turning away. Rin nodded and turned around, leaving the room and storming down the hallway. She needed to cool off.

She wasn't really angry with L as much as Light, but they were both at fault there.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **September 15** **th** **, 2004**

A month and a half passed since the task force moved to the new headquarters, and everybody finally got used to it. Most days were ordinary and monotonous, each a repeat of the other with the only difference being the new victims.

Of course, things have been more entertaining for Rin that the last time. For one, Light and Misa's presence proved interesting. She would occasionally have a conversation with Light; a short, simple one of course, but a conversation nonetheless. These talks usually revolved around theories and the occasional bicker not unlike to the ones she had with L, though those were more frequent. Rin wouldn't day this out-loud, but she loved to push Light's buttons and get him frustrated and angry enough to break his perfection facade.

Though, she was glad he never started a fight with her, since she was rather weak. She guessed it had something to do with his morals.

If you haven't guessed by now, Rin loved irritating the people around her and examining their reactions. The better their reactions, the more she did it. Of course, she did have some decency and wouldn't do it to people with emotional fragility; like Matsuda and Misa. That's why she always did it to L, and less frequently Light and Aizawa.

After Light and L's fight, Rin was highly amused at the black eye and cut lip that was on Light's face. It pleased her to see him look like that – he didn't look perfect anymore. Of course, that amusement was short-lived as she saw L's face. Though, she smirked as she realised L's injuries were far lighter than Light's. L must have had a very strong kick compared to the punches Light threw. From watching their fight, Rin knew that L knew how to fight, unlike Light.

She made sure to point out Light's black eye every few hours.

Rin examined her data for the fourth time that day in order to entertain herself. Rin knew, deep down that this Kira had another motive than the first and second Kira, but she just couldn't find it. Even though she knew enough about it to use one semi-frequently, Rin didn't know much about computers, so she couldn't automate any processes. And of course she would never ask for help, that was absurd.

Rin's strong point was reading people, face-to-face conversations, reading their actions to guess their future actions. Her mind revolved around psychology. With that, she preferred all her data to be in her mind. When everything was in her mind, she could organise it to her standards and come to quick and accurate conclusions with her data. Physical forms of data didn't really appeal to her.

So, to understand physical data she needed to commit every word and meaning to memory. Despite her memory being great, she did not have photographic memory, so had to read all the files over and over again a few times to fully commit it and understand it.

Understanding was the most important component.

So, with masses of date in her computer and the files littered around her, her own work was slow and littered with errors that she would catch when she double and triple checked her work. She wasn't good with graphs and tables, and her university results proved that.

Though, sometimes in physical evidence and data something catches her eye. Much like right now.

Her quick mind went to work.

 _Write a name to kill them. Controlling deaths. So does Kira also write how they are controlled? If that's the case, then wouldn't it be possible to..._

Rin's attention went back to her laptop, and about ten minutes later, she had multiple windows open.

' _Criminal shot by store clerk during robbery.'_

' _Criminal run over by a truck after a hallucination episode during bus jacking.'_

' _Suspected murderer dies during head-on collision with a speeding van.'_

' _Former rapist dies after falling down a flight of stairs.'_

' _CEO dies after contracting food poisoning, source unknown.'_

Rin read through the articles three times before she was nearly certain. After all, Kira could control his victims – why not control them to stab themselves in the chest or run in front of a car?

If this was true, the way the task force see the case would change. Perhaps if they knew, this Kira could be caught easier. If Kira had a motive, he would definitely use another method of killing.

Though, it could also make the case so much harder. The entire list of criminals killed would need to be altered, and all suspicious deaths would need to be investigated. Thousands of people die every day – how would anybody be able to properly distinguish which ones were killed by Kira and which weren't.

Rin thought long and hard about it before coming to a decision. She would tell the task force about her findings.

"L," Rin called, gaining his attention. L lifted his head and looked towards her. L had been acting depressed for the past month, and that made Rin want to catch this Kira faster. Any information could help.

"Hm?"

She moved her chair closer to him, bringing her laptop along with her. The task force and Light looked at her with curiosity, waiting for her to speak up.

"Well, I was looking through news articles when this caught my eye." She said, pointing to an old article from December of last year. ' _Criminal shot by a store clerk during robbery.'_ "And I thought, ' _what if this was Kira?'_ So I started to look through to see what other criminals were dying by other means than a heart attack. I found that since Kira began, many more criminals were dying by natural means than before."

Rin showed L (and Light, who looked over L's shoulder) the few articles she had found. "What if Kira doesn't just kill with heart attacks? I mean – he can control people, right? This couldn't be that hard to believe."

L sits silently for a moment, pondering over her words.

Matsuda speaks up first, "If that's true, then would that mean that Kira could kill anybody he wants to without us knowing it was him?"

Light, after a moment of silence also speaks up. "It's a possibility – though, right now it is a bit of a stretch."

"I'm impressed that you noticed something like this, Rin-san." L complimented, catching Rin off guard, "Though, like Light said, right now it is uncertain. There is a 60% chance that Kira can kill in ways other than a heart attack."

"That's a good enough percentage for me." Rin moved her chair back to her normal position.

"Rin-san, I would like for you to investigate criminals dying in ways other than a heart attack. Right now, it's only a possibility – but it's a high possibility."

"Damn, this case has just gotten a whole lot more complicated." Aizawa noted, going back to work.

Rin rarely ever showed determination, but she needed to catch this Kira. She needed to find out more about Shinigami, about the killing method, and most importantly, she needed to get L motivated as well – she hated it when he was depressed.

With that thought, Rin frowned. Since when did her priorities change? No – finding the Shinigami was more important. Shinigami had ties to her unknown past, and she needed to know about it.

But even so, her mind went back to L.

Rin clenched her fists. She needed some fresh air to clear her mind – she was working herself to the bone. Her mind was too foggy, she couldn't think straight.

For the first time in her life, Rin craved a cigarette.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: In response to Randomness-sama's review; She's not a smoker, but the stress caused her to crave one**

 **Thanks for the review :)**

* * *

 **Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

Since when did her priorities change? No – finding the Shinigami was more important. Shinigami had ties to her unknown past, and she needed to know about it.

But even so, her mind went back to L.

Rin clenched her fists. She needed some fresh air to clear her mind – she was working herself to the bone. Her mind was too foggy, she couldn't think straight.

For the first time in her life, Rin craved a cigarette.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **October 1** **st** **, 2004**

Light typed away quickly on his keyboard, his eyes were completely focused on his task. Next to him, L was sitting in his chair backwards, facing away from his computer. Ever since August, L has been acting more and more depressed with the Kira situation. Even Rin had started to feel depressed – though, for a different reason. Rin knew something was wrong with her, but she had no idea what it was.

The only person who really seemed motivated was Light (and Matsuda – but since when was he ever not motivated?), who kept working at something on his computer. With the way he seemed determined, Rin wouldn't be surprised if he found a new lead. But Rin was competitive. She wanted to find the lead first.

She wanted to prove that she was better than Light – that he can't be perfect at everything.

But, as fate had it, it was Light who discovered the lead.

"Ryuzaki," Light called as he continued his typing. L turned around slightly in his direction, "I know you're not feeling up to it, but come over here for a second."

L turned around in his chair and wheeled over to Light, looking over his shoulder. "Take a look at this." Light told him, "It can't be a coincidence." L gasped at the screen.

Curiously, Rin also wheeled her chair so she could see what surprised L so much.

"All of them were prominent Japanese businessmen; CEO's who's companies were leaders in their respected industries," Light began to explain, showing the graph of death. "In just over a month, they've all died of heart attacks. As expected, there's been a general downturn in the market with the exception of Yotsuba." Light showed the stock graphs. Though Rin couldn't understand graphs very well, it was obvious as to what it was saying. The Yotsuba line went up as the other went down. It was simple.

"In other words, their deaths have worked in Yotsuba's favour." Light returned to the graph, "If this is indeed the new Kira's motive, these deaths also confirm Rin-san's theory that Kira could kill in ways other than a heart attack." Rin grinned, happy that her theory was indeed correct, "There have been about thirteen similar deaths in the past three months. Your thoughts?" Light turned to L with a smug smile on his face. "Based on this, I can only suspect that Kira is supporting Yotsuba."

Rin didn't know whether to feel happy or frustrated. They have a new lead, and that meant that the case can actually go _forward_ instead of the stand-still they had for the past few months. However, her pride took a hit that Light was the one to find this first.

Damned pride.

"Hm..." L mumbled, thinking as usual, "Could be. But, if what you're saying is true then we can only assume that punishing criminals is not this Kira's real intent."

Light's smile grew wider, "Right. Punishing criminals is just a diversion for him; it obscures the fact that he's actually killing for the benefit of this company." His voice turns playful at his next sentence, "Are you... Feeling a bit more motivated now?"

Yotsuba. Rin had heard of Yotsuba before – they were a big company, after all – but she had no idea exactly what they did. She would need to research them if she wanted to find their Kira before Light. Maybe with this, she could finally find the Shinigami she was looking for. Rin grew excited at the prospect.

* * *

 **October 2** **nd** **, 2004**

Everybody was working as usual, waiting for the chief and Mogi to join them for the day. Rin had spent the past day researching everything Yotsuba, which was fairly easy.

Speaking of the devils, the chief and Mogi finally made it to the building. The elevator dinged as they walked in.

"Hey chief!" Matsuda yelled in his excitement, "You too, Mogi! I've got some great news. This is amazing! I'm not even sure how he figured it out, but Light has a theory that somehow Kira is involved with the Yotsuba group. Can you believe it?"

As soon as Rin saw their face expressions, she knew that there was something wrong. Rin leaned forward slightly, wondering what had happened.

"Yotsuba?" The chief questioned.

"Uh... Yes..." Matsuda replied, finally reading the chief's facial expression.

Putting a hand on Matsuda's shoulder, the chief sighed, "That's probably it. Good work." After a moment of silence, the chief continued, "We just spoke with the director and it seems that Kira has offered bribes to a number of politicians. If the police stop looking for Kira, no politicians will be killed. So, that's that. The police caved into him."

Everybody in the room gasped except for L and Rin, who both turned their heads in interest. Rin could feel the cogs in L's head turning at this change of events.

"Mogi and I have already made up our minds on this. Aizawa, Matsuda, if you wish to continue working on this case, you'll have to hand in your letter of resignation to the NPA, just like Mogi and I are going to do." The chief sighed, "Like it or not, you cannot pursue Kira as a member of the police force anymore."

Rin took a note of Aizawa's internal battle, and knew just as much as everybody in the room (except for Matsuda) what he was thinking. "Hold on a second, chief..." Aizawa began.

"They made it quite clear. If you continue working with L, you'll be fired. That's all there is to it."

"So then chief, you're going to..." Matsuda asked, not even bothering to finish his question.

"In a few hours I am no longer going to be your chief," The chief – no, Rin supposed she should call him Yagami now – said, "However, we all have our own lives so think it over carefully."

"That's true, chief, especially if you've got a family to support." Matsuda nodded.

L, deciding now to finally speak his opinion, opened his mouth, "If you want my opinion, you'll be better off as police officers." The task force nearly gasped at this (gasping has become a common occurrence, it seems), "I was alone when I started this case, and although I'm grateful to all of you for staying with me for as long as you have, I know that I can do this by myself. I'll be sure to visit you at the department and bring you Kira's head as a reward for all you've sacrificed."

Rin was about to speak up, but Light beat her to it, "Ryuzaki, as long as I'm alive, you won't be working alone. You have my word on that."

Rin's annoyance grew at Light, and decided to speak up anyway, "And don't forget about me, since you have forced me to join this case. Though now, even if you give me the offer, I'm too invested in this to leave."

"Hm," L hummed, "That's right. I'll have Light-kun and Rin-san working with me, so I won't be alone after all. But as I said, I think the rest of you should remain as police officers."

"But when you first contacted us, you said you needed the help of the police in order to solve this case." The Chief spoke.

"That's because the police, as an organisation, were still hoping to arrest Kira." L began his explanation monologue once again, much to Rin's delight, "They weren't bowing to him. Besides, with all due respect, there's a big difference between two or three civilians, and the police organisation. The police have made their position clear. They don't want to catch Kira, so let's just leave it at that."

The Chief thought about it for a second before speaking up again, "Well, I suppose what you're saying makes sense. If we're not police officers anymore, we won't be of much use to you." He stopped for a moment for dramatic effect, "However, we're all personally involved in this. All of us have risked our lives to catch Kira. Doesn't that give us the right to decide whether we stay here or return to the police force?"

"Good point," L noted, "Then by all means, please make your decision."

Aizawa, whilst continuing to fight his internal battle, turned to Yagami. "But chief, if you quit your job with the police force, you'll be unemployed. Even if we do catch Kira, what are you going to do after that?"

"After that?" Yagami questioned, "I hadn't really thought of it. But, I suppose after we catch Kira, I'll have to dust up my resume."

In his excitement, Matsuda grinned, "Count me in! I'm going to quit the police and catch Kira too, chief! And, I still have my job as Misa-Misa's manager! Besides, if I stayed on as a police officer I'd feel like a total loser-" Rin nearly cringed at Matsuda's inability to read emotions.

"Think before you open your mouth, Matsuda." Yagami cut in. Matsuda chose that moment to turn to Aizawa, finally understanding his mood.

"Is there any way I can still keep my job, and help you in my spare time?" Aizawa asked.

"There isn't. If you remain as a police officer, then please do not come back here." L muttered emotionlessly. Rin almost felt sorry for the man. Aizawa had been entertaining for her, and if he left, then what would she do?

"But you know I won't leak any information-"

"I won't be sharing any of our information." L cut in, "You're free to pursue Kira on your own if you want to. But, I don't think it's fair to your families to give up your livelihood just to continue this. I can't see how that's a good idea."

"It's as Ryuzaki says," Yagami put his hands on Aizawa's shoulder comfortingly, "No one is going to blame you for quitting."

"Yeah, right. We all understand why you have to do this." Matsuda also added.

"But... But the chief has a family too..."

"Our situations are completely different." The chief reasoned.

"Damn it!" Aizawa yelled out, "To leave now, after all we've been through? I said I was prepared to die if that was that it took to catch him, and I meant it! What kind of friend would I be to Ukita if I quit now? I became a detective so I could catch the bad guys, not run away!"

The screen in front of L turned into a W. L turned to the screen as Watari began talking.

"Ryuzaki, early on in the investigation you specifically told me that if a task force member were to lose their job under any circumstances, I should make preparations to ensure that their families financial future was secure. If you recall, a trust was set aside for that very purpose. I'm a little curious why you're withholding this information."

L's reaction finally made sense to Rin. It was a test, just like the many tests he'd pulled during this investigation. She remembered her reaction to his previous test with the faux execution, and she knew exactly how Aizawa would react. With the slight bit of fear, she recoiled into her chair and moved it back slightly.

"This is not the time or the place, Watari."

"I am sorry."

The W cut off back to the normal screens.

"No way!" Matsuda grinned, making Rin recoil even more, "So all this time we had nothing to worry about! I can't believe you did that! There you go, Aizawa, isn't that great news?"

Reeling in his anger, Aizawa spoke with the calm ferocity that some would call the calm before the storm, "Ryuzaki, I assume that was some kind of test to determine how committed I was to the force?"

"It's not like that, Aizawa. Ryuzaki's not the type to say things directly. You should know that by now." Yagami tried to reason.

"Yeah, that's right!" Matsuda agreed.

"No," L denied, "I was testing you. I wanted to see which one you would choose."

Oh, no.

Rin turned to her laptop in order to ignore the conversations going on around her, but was unable to focus. She couldn't help but continue to listen.

"Fine then. If I wasn't sure before I am now." Aizawa began, "Let's face it. I wasn't able to decide right away like you guys. I was leaning towards going back to the police."

"Come on Aizawa, don't be so stubborn..."

"No! I quit!" He exploded, "Now I know this for sure. I've always hated Ryuzaki. I hate him and his way of doing things."

Adding fuel to the fire, L decided to add another comment. "That's too bad, because I like you, Aizawa."

"I always hate the way you always have to have the last word! You insult me, and now you say something like that? That's it. I'm out of here!"

He turned around and left, not bothering to say goodbye.

"Thank you for everything." L added, confirming Aizawa's point.

Rin finally sighed as she realised it was all over. An awkward silence fell on top of the task force as nobody spoke, the only sound coming from the tapping of the keyboard from L.

Now that one of Rin's entertainments was gone, L was going to regret ever letting Aizawa leave.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

"I always hate the way you always have to have the last word! You insult me, and now you say something like that? That's it. I'm out of here!"

He turned around and left, not bothering to say goodbye.

"Thank you for everything." L added, confirming Aizawa's point.

Rin finally sighed as she realised it was all over. An awkward silence fell on top of the task force as nobody spoke, the only sound coming from the tapping of the keyboard from L.

Now that one of Rin's entertainments was gone, L was going to regret ever letting Aizawa leave.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **October 7** **th** **, 2004**

"Ryuzaki, please tell me. Is there anything I could do to help with the investigation? Besides the manager thing." Matsuda asked as he stood up. Rin could tell that he was feeling useless in the investigation, for good reason. He must have felt like dead weight.

As he spoke those words, Rin noticed two people walk quietly into the room, but nobody seemed to notice. They took a seat facing away from the task force. The two were blonde, one man and one woman. The two looked completely at ease in their surroundings, especially the man who rested his feet on the adjacent table.

"So, you really want to be useful?" L asked, eyeing Matsuda without turning his head.

Matsuda replied with confidence, "Yes."

"Then, could you get me another cup of coffee?" Rin sighed at L's reply, "And for our guests over there as well?"

Everybody turned to the two newcomers, who lazily waved back.

"Who are they?" Matsuda asked.

Light looked at them weirdly, "Hold on a sec, who let them in?"

"Those two are the newest members of the task force." L answered. The two stood up and walked towards them, ready to introduce themselves.

The man smiled in greeting, with one hand in his pocket. "The names Aiber. I'm a conman. How's it going?"

A conman? What was L thinking? Undoubtedly, the police members would reject working with a criminal. She personally had no problems with working with a conman.

"I'm Wedy." The woman spoke after him, "And I'm a thief by trade."

A thief as well? L must have a lot of contacts.

"A conman... And a thief?" Yagami looked incredulously at the two.

L leaned over, "That's right. Aiber here is a life-long conman, his unparalleled social skills allow him to befriend and gain the trust of any target, we'll use him for infiltration. As for Wedy, she's a thief who specialises in cracking high-end security systems. As proof of that she was able to enter the building without setting off a single alarm." Rin was impressed.

As predicted, Yagami was the next to speak up. "You expect us to work with criminals?"

"Yes, that is correct. However, these two have never once been caught, so it's unlikely they'll be killed by Kira. Think of them as professionals of the underworld."

"I understand," Surprisingly, Light was the one to say that, "To investigate Yotsuba we're going to need the help of people like this. Let's all do our part and make this happen, okay?"

Matsuda and Yagami agreed, the latter begrudgingly.

Fixing the sunglasses on her face, Rin observed the two. She could tell just from their body language that they were very skilled and confident in their work, and with L's word she knew they must be. She had never seen a conman or a thief in real life before, and was very interested in them. It would be a shame for Kira to kill them, so she knew that Aiber and Wedy were both obviously fake names.

"L, how did you meet these two?" She couldn't help but ask. L glanced at her curiously before returning to his work.

"I have been contracting them for a while," He replied, "They have helped me with a few cases, such as the LABB case back in the US. I've probably known them for a few years now."

"That doesn't really answer my question, but it's good enough." She replied. She had heard of the LABB case before, but was never really interested in it. She was sure that the murderer has been killed by Kira by now.

* * *

 **October 8** **th** **, 2004**

Light stared ahead in deep thought, what he was thinking about Rin had no idea. L noticed this, but either didn't realise he was thinking or just decided to play with him a little.

"What's wrong?" L said to him. Light snapped out of his daydream. "You've been staring at me for the last two minutes. Wait, let me guess, you must be annoyed because I'm the only one eating cake at the moment, am I right?"

Rin hid a scoff. "Uh.. No, that's not it." Light responded.

L extended his hand, bringing his cake closer to Light. "Here." He offered.

"Really, don't worry about it."

Watari's W appeared on the screen in front of them, interrupting their conversation.

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"Detective Eraldo Coil has just received a private request to reveal the identity of L." Well, looks like somebody didn't do very much research to find L themselves. If they had, they would have found out that Coil was in fact L.

"Isn't Eraldo Coil supposed to be the second greatest detective in the world, after L himself? Who on Earth would send such a request?" Yagami asked.

"The man who sought out Coil's services was Masahiko Kida, the head of the rights and planning department of the Yotsuba group's headquarters in Tokyo."

"So it is Yotsuba." Yagami confirmed.

"We know that Yotsuba must be linked with Kira. If they're trying to find out L's identity, it's probably because they want to kill him and use that information to do it." Light suggested.

"This isn't good, we're already shorthanded enough as it is. Now we have to worry about Coil too." Yagami sighed.

Looks like Rin was the only person who actually did research on L.

"It's quite alright." L ate a bit of cake, "The detective known as Eraldo Coil is me." Queue gasps, "It's quite simple really, three of the greatest detectives in the world; L, Coil, and Deneuve, they're all actually me. It's been my experience that people who try to find me usually fall for this."

L picked up a strawberry and extended it to Rin. "I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret, okay?" Rin looked at the fruit with incredulously, but picked it up. Her heart started to beat faster again. Was she getting sick?

"I'm impressed as always, Ryuzaki." Light complimented.

L called Aiber and Wedy into the room and began discussing a plan he had formulated.

"Alright, so I just have to get close to them, right? Leave it to me." Aiber confirmed.

Wedy took the cigarette out of her mouth, "And you want me to make sure we are able to breach the security and override the surveillance cameras in Yotsuba groups' head office? Is that all?"

"Yes. At this point it's safe to assume that Kira and the Yotsuba group are connected in some way. We're going to investigate Yotsuba to determine who holds Kira's power. If there is more than one person who possesses this ability, we need a clear understanding quickly."

The group nodded at his plan.

"We cannot let anybody in Yotsuba figure out we are investigating them. Please realise that if they do notice, we won't be able to catch Kira. Please be sure not to act impulsively in panic or haste, and don't take matters into your own hands."

L was interrupted by Watari's W coming on the screen.

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes? What is it?"

"I have just received an emergency signal from Matsuda's belt."

Rin could tell L felt like sighing in annoyance, after all his plan was to make sure Yotsuba never found out about them. "Where is he?"

"It seems that it's coming from within the head office of the Yotsuba group."

Ah, it seems that Matsuda finally cracked. Rin cheered him on in her mind. She hadn't really liked L's plan from the beginning; it was too solid, and would take too long. She was impatient and bored, and with Matsuda the investigation could move on, less-than-smoothly.

"Disregard everything I just said. I need to rethink our strategy." L turned in his chair to face the group, "Matsuda you idiot." Rin couldn't deny that fact.

L asked Yagami for his phone, who simply gave it to him as a response. He dialled Matsuda's number and waited for him to answer.

"Yo! Matsui!" L spoke into the phone with a strange pitch. Rin stifled a laugh at his tone. "Yeah it's me, Asahi! It's been a while, buddy!" This was great. "It doesn't sound like you're out right now, don't tell me you're home already!" Rin turned in her chair to face the other direction, unable to look at L any longer. "So, you by yourself?"

Covering the microphone, L leaned towards Light and spoke in his ordinary tone. "He's not with Amane-san right now. Matsuda must be on his own."

"So, do you wanna go like, uh, drinking tonight?" Back to his hilarious false tone, "Aw, what's the matter? Don't tell me your wallet is in trouble again?"

He covered the microphone again, "Matsuda's saying he's in big trouble."

"That's too bad. Guess I'll drag you out some other time, alright. See ya, buddy!"

He hung up the phone.

Rin finally let out her laugh, causing everybody to look at her incredulously. They have never really heard her laugh before.

After a bit, Light picked up his phone to try and call Misa, who didn't answer. "Misa's cell phone is on voicemail right now. I left her a message and told her to call me as soon as she can."

"What are you planning to do, Ryuzaki?" Yagami asked.

"We have to consider that if Matsuda dies, suspicions about the Yotsuba group would be confirmed." The group looked at him with slight anger. "Let's just watch the situation right now."

After a few moments, Light's phone started to ring in his pocket. Picking it up, he looked at the caller ID. "Misa?" He answered, "Misa, you're not with Matsuda at the moment, are you?"

After a few seconds, Light turned to L, "Misa's just received a call from Matsuda."

"Tell her to hold her phone so that we can listen in as well."

He did that, and put his phone next to Ryuzaki so we could all hear.

"Misa-Misa, when you've finished filming, come over to the Yotsuba group head office. It's still tentative, but there's a chance you may be able to appear in Yotsuba's commercials. We're working it out now." Came Matsuda's voice from the phone.

Rin was pleasantly surprised at Matsuda's ability to work under pressure.

"What? For real? You're amazing, Matsu! So that's what you've been up to all this time! Don't worry, we're wrapping up soon." Misa replied.

"Great, it's just a short trip by taxi."

L pulled on Light's sleeve and spoke quietly, "Listen to me Light, there is a chance that we may be able to save Matsuda, but we won't be able to do it without Misa's help. She'll listen to you and do anything you say, won't she?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

"What? For real? You're amazing, Matsu! So that's what you've been up to all this time! Don't worry, we're wrapping up soon." Misa replied.

"Great, it's just a short trip by taxi."

L pulled on Light's sleeve and spoke quietly, "Listen to me Light, there is a chance that we may be able to save Matsuda, but we won't be able to do it without Misa's help. She'll listen to you and do anything you say, won't she?"

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **October 8** **th** **, 2004**

For the first time in her life, Rin was glad for her scopophobia. If she didn't need to wear her hoodie and sunglasses, she would probably have been forced to go to the little Yotsuba-Model 'meeting' they were having to keep an eye on things and make it run smoothly.

The reception was being held in the task force building, so with all the security cameras they could see what was going on. She was very, very excited to see how this would play out.

Matsuda ran into the toilets and slammed the door before calling L.

"Ryuzaki, are you watching this?" He asked intently. He was obviously afraid.

L, holding the phone in his usual, germophobic-like way, answered "Yes?"

"Look, I'm really sorry that I-" He began frantically before getting cut off.

"That's not important right now."

"Okay..." Matsuda changed from very afraid to very determined in less than a second. Once again, Rin was impressed. Maybe her impression of Matsuda wasn't exactly correct. "Listen, the eight men who came here were having a meeting to determine who they'd get Kira to kill for them."

Gasping was an everyday occurrence for the task-force it seemed as everybody behind her gasped.

"I heard them say it clearly. There's no doubt they're behind this."

"Yes, that's probably true. But, if you did overhear them and if they caught you then they'll almost certainly be trying to kill you now." L pointed out.

Matsuda sighed in defeat, "I know." Rin had grown quite attached to the puppy-like man, it seemed, as she didn't want to see him die. "Is there any way to save myself?"

"Well, luckily you're still alive so we may be able to save you. But, for that to happen, you will have to die before they could kill you." L explained.

Rin nearly laughed at how stupid that sounded, but she knew that L probably had a detailed and thought-out plan to fake Matsuda's death. His head was always full of plans.

"What!?" Matsuda gasped.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully."

L began to relay his little plan to him. As Rin listened, she noted how many ways that this plan could fail. Most of those failures, unfortunately, resulted in Matsuda's death. But other than that, it was a pretty good plan; and hilarious to watch.

All the task force members went into their respective positions. They had tried to make her join and take L's part, but she adamantly refused the idea. There was no way she was wasting an opportunity to watch this all unfold and see L dressed in a costume. She used her scopophobia as an excuse, but had to find a different one when L pointed out the helmet and possible mask she could wear.

"Well I guess I have to go out and say it. There is no way you're going to force me to do something like that. I'm not a good actor, even when I'm not speaking."

Was what she said. So here she was, watching it all go down.

When she first saw L in his costume, she started laughing. _A lot._ In fact, she was still laughing at him, though in small giggles.

From the cameras, she watched Matsuda kick the door open.

 _And so it begins._

He stumbled into the room in a fake drunken stupor. "Wow," He drew out, "I am soo drunk."

Rin's giggling fit started to grow back to laughter.

Matsuda stepped forwards and put his hand in the air, waving, "Hi everyone! Everyone having fun, good." He mumbled. "That's great."

He opened the door to the balcony. "Now everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for!" He put his hands out in a hilarious manner, "The Taro Matsui show!" He laughed, and Rin's laughter increased.

"Good god, this investigation is going to be the end of me." She whispered between giggles.

Ignoring the Yotsuba men's protest, Matsuda stepped up onto the balcony's railing. Unlike the others, Misa stood up and started to cheer him on. He balanced on the thin railing and stepped forward a bit, swaying side-to-side. The Yotsuba men stepped up, trying to coax him to stop. He put his hands on the railing and went into a handstand, making everybody gasp (once again). And with a slip of his hand, he fell off the balcony and into the mattress below him.

Mogi, taking the mattress off the ledge, threw down a heavy bag. With that, Aiber, dressed as Matsuda, lied on the ground in place of the bag. Wedy pretended to yell out.

From inside the apartment, Misa told the Yotsuba men to leave and let her handle it. They did so without complaint, and left the building soon after. That was when the ambulance arrived, with L and Light coming out in their wonderful costumes and pulled Aiber inside.

Unfortunately, she couldn't see what was going on in the ambulance.

* * *

 **October 15** **th** **, 2004**

"There's supposed to be eight of them, but... Only seven are present. That must mean that..." Light muttered.

It had been about a week since Matsuda's little escapade, and Wedy had planted the cameras and wiretaps in the room. Currently, they were observing their meeting.

Unfortunately, it seems like one of the members was actually killed by Kira.

"They'd probably killed one of their members." L voiced out and confirmed her theory.

"In order to further the growth of the Yotsuba group and best serve its financial interests who should we kill next." One of them said. Rin believed his name was Takeshi Ooi.

"You see," Matsuda whispered, "It's just like I told you last week."

"But before we get to that, there are several topics that we need to discuss. First, there is the issue of Hatori-san's death." Ooi continued. It was Arayoshi Hatori who was killed, it seemed.

"That was unavoidable." Reiji Namikawa spoke out. "To be honest, in a certain sense I'm relieved that Hatori is dead. Kira has demonstrated that we should be committed to these meetings. We now know what will happen if we try to leave." Reiji was defined in his speech, and seemed like a successful leader-type to the group. Personally, Rin liked him the most out of the seven there.

Ooi nodded, "I think we all understand what Hatori's death meant for the rest of us. Let's not take it lightly. Now, moving on, our next topic is Eraldo Coil's report."

Yagami looked up in shock, "One of their members just died and that's all they're going to say?"

"Well, they do get Kira to kill people. You shouldn't be that shocked." Rin scoffed. L looked at her briefly before returning to Yotsuba.

"So did we really pay five million dollars for this report?" Kyousuke Higuchi chided, "I mean come on, look at this, he hasn't found out anything important about L, like his name or his face. Is this Coil guy seriously going to be of any use to us?"

Ooi cut into Higuchi's little speech, "Hold on a second. There is something very interesting in the last part of this report. Coil's warning us that we can't afford to take L's existence too lightly. In particular, it says 'The concentration of killings that have been beneficial to Yotsuba will likely be noticed by L, if they continue on Fridays and Saturdays."

Shingo Midou looked bored in his seat, his head rested on his arm. He decided to speak up. "Sounds like this Eraldo Coil has figured out what we've been up to. I admit he's quite impressive. At any rate, I personally think we should stop killing _every_ weekend."

"This is unbelievable," Matsuda spoke, "It's like they're _trying_ to confess to everything."

"Hm, as long as we have this video as evidence we could probably arrest all seven of them." Yagami said.

Rin couldn't allow that to happen. If they were all arrested, chances are that Kira's powers would be lost again. There was no way in hell she was going through all that again.

The Yotsuba meeting continued as they talked about changing the killing schedule and who to kill. Rin half-tuned out their conversation, knowing that their conversation wasn't important for her. L would catch it if it was, anyway.

"Kira? Deaths by accident? By disease? Designated times of death? It's all just as we suspected. Rin-san was right." Light yelled out. Rin felt a bit of pride in that.

"Now, unfortunately, we can only be completely sure after those people they've named are dead." L said as he mixed his dessert, "We will continue to monitor these meetings and take not of what they say, how they act, and most importantly if the people they choose actually die. If we can confirm the connection between their plans and the deaths, then we'll definitely be able to catch Kira." L stacked up a bunch of his sweets on his spoon to a small tower. He opened his mouth, somehow about to eat it when Light and Yagami both simultaneously yelled out 'Ryuzaki'. L dropped the tower back in the bowl in surprise, only managing to eat one.

"What is it? There's no reason to yell in unison." He looked from Yagami to Light.

"I can't carry on knowing these people will die, that's just immoral." Light yelled.

"Right." Yagami agreed.

L seemed as if he knew this was coming.

"I know you're planning to catch Kira by letting these guys actually carry out these murders, but... We can't let that happen!" Light continued his yelling.

"That's right," Yagami once again agreed, "It's obvious that these seven men are behind the killings. With Matsuda's testimony, and this footage we've recorded, we have all the evidence we need."

But if that happened, Kira wouldn't be captured.

"You're all making this difficult. If we were to take action now, everything we've done will go to waste." L explained. It seems like they didn't get it, though.

Rin was about to agree with L when the meeting continued. As they decided when the killings would happen, Yagami grew angry.

"If that's what they're going to do, then there's not much time left! Light, we already know the phone numbers of these board members, don't we?"

Looks like Yagami has an idea.

"Yeah," Light said, reaching for the paper.

"I don't care who we call, I need to reach one of these men and have them stop these murders." Yagami pulled out his phone and started to type in the numbers.

Looks like Yagami's idea wasn't all that thought out.

"Please, hold on." L stopped him, "That will cause suspicion. It would seem the investigation had caught up to them three days after they were contacted by Aiber. Also, it would make it far more unlikely that we would discover who Kira might be. We can't afford such a huge setback seeing how far we've come. In order to catch Kira, we are going to need some solid proof."

Light looked from L to the screen as if a light-bulb went off in his head.

Rin growled lightly. Light had a plan.

"Ryuzaki, one of these seven men is in fact Kira. Would it be safe to say that if I tried calling one of them, the odds of that person actually being Kira is going to be one in seven?"

"I'm thinking there could be more than one Kira among them. A probability of two in seven at most."

"If we're prepared to let them know that the investigation is catching up to them, let's place our bets on these odds. Ryuzaki, I'm going to pose as L. Judging from their conversation so far, the one least likely to be Kira but with the most influence is..."

Rin finally understood what Light was getting at.

She could tell that Light and L were going to yell out 'Namikawa' in unison, so she decided to join them.

"Namikawa." They said, as Matsuda yelled "Ooi!"

Yagami looked disappointed in Matsuda.

"If you're going to make a call, please use this phone. It's set up so it can't be traced or tapped." L looked to a phone near them.

Light picked up the phone and dialled Reiji's number, waiting for him to answer. Once he did, Light talked into the phone. "Is this Namikawa Reiji, head of the Yotsuba groups marketing department?"

"Yes," Reiji responded, "and who is this?"

"Listen carefully and don't draw attention to yourself. I am L."

Rin saw Reiji's eyes widen slightly.

"I've placed cameras and wiretaps around that meeting room. Even as I speak, I'm recording footage of your entire meeting. The first thing you discussed was Hatori's death. Now you're debating who to kill next. Am I correct? If you are not Kira, or if you are not someone who can contact Kira directly, let's make a deal. I need you to delay the deaths by one month. I doubt it would be difficult to someone of your standing to accomplish that."

"Yes," Reiji replied, hiding his shock remarkably well, "Yes I see. Alright. Go on."

"If you complete your end of the deal and cooperate with our requests from now on, then your crime – no, not just yours but everyone's crimes with the exception of Kira's would be pardoned, based on the premise that Kira blackmailed you to participate in these meetings."

"I see. Okay."

"If you tell the others about this they will panic. It would be of no advantage to you. Everyone will be arrested immediately, but that's not my intention. I'm planning to go one-on-one against Kira. Listen, if I win against Kira, you will be void of all charged. If Kira wins, then you'll be free to carry on with your comfortable life. Just play along with both parties, staying on the sidelines will be best. You're not in a position to lose anything, regardless of who wins in the end. You will only be at a loss if I decided to arrest you right here and now. That's all for now."

"Right. I'll see you Monday then."

Light and Reiji hung up the phone.

Rin was amazed at Light's skills, to put it lightly. Amazed and annoyed. She had already concluded that he was smarter than her, but she didn't know just by how much. She wouldn't have minded as much if she didn't think – no, if she didn't _know_ that he was Kira.

"You really are quite amazing, Light." L said after Reiji completed his task, "Not only did you manage to delay the killings, but you also set up Namikawa as a potential mole for us. Sounded exactly like the sort of thing that I would do. Only, you thought of it quicker than I did." Wait... Rin was stunned. Did L just admit that Light was smarter than _him_ , too? "At this rate, if I end up dying somehow, it's quite possible that you would be capable of succeeding me."

Rin nearly gasped.

"What? Why are you being so morbid?" Rin barely heard Light's words, "There isn't time for that, we only have a month to figure out Kira's identity and gather evidence against him to prove it. This is only the beginning.

"Yes... But you were the one to first notice the connection between Yotsuba and Kira; you actually might be more capable than I am. I honestly believe you could take this on." Light's eyes widened, "Tell me, if I should die, will you take over for me as L?"

Rin clenched her fists from the sidelines. Light was Kira; Rin barely had a doubt about that. If L were to die (which she couldn't even comprehend as it is), then it would be _Kira_ taking over L. All those funny theories of Kira and L being the same person would be true.

She could not let that happen.

Rin sighed; since when had she been so invested in this case? All she needed was the Shinigami.

But now, Rin needed Kira's head on a silver platter as well.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

"Tell me, if I should die, will you take over for me as L?"

Rin clenched her fists from the sidelines. Light was Kira; Rin barely had a doubt about that. If L were to die (which she couldn't even comprehend as it is), then it would be _Kira_ taking over L. All those funny theories of Kira and L being the same person would be true.

She could not let that happen.

Rin sighed; since when had she been so invested in this case? All she needed was the Shinigami.

But now, Rin needed Kira's head on a silver platter as well.

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **October 15** **th** **, 2004**

Rin snapped out of her thoughts when Light grabbed L's shoulder. She felt slightly embarrassed that she hadn't been paying attention there at all, but decided to play it off as if she did.

"Do you think that I'm actually capable of becoming a murderer?" He asked. _Yes, you are._ "Kira? Even after I help you catch him? Do I seem like that kind of person to you?" _Once again, yes._

L sat still for a moment, contemplating his answer. Then, with his monotonous tone and a dead look in his eyes, he said the exact same thing Rin was thinking. "Yes, you do. I've always thought so."

Light closed his eyes in annoyance. Rin chose to blink at that moment, and within the small time frame of her blink, Light's fist was in L's face, and L's foot was in Light's face. Rin blinked in shock; she certainly hadn't been expecting that. She slowly wheeled backwards in her chair as to not get caught in the mess. If one time wasn't enough for these two, then she doubted they would stop anytime soon.

"Not again!" Yagami growled.

Matsuda went between the two, "Okay break it up! Once is enough!"

The two separated with great hesitation.

"It was a draw! So, let's just leave it at an even match okay?" Matsuda sure was brave.

Rin scoffed, "Even if somebody won, that wouldn't change anything in an intellectual battle. Your fight is meaningless."

Light wiped his face, "Yeah, you're right. Anyway, let's focus on catching the Kira that's in front of us right now. As long as I have the handcuffs on you shouldn't have any complaints."

"I suppose so." L turned his chair back around to his tea. "We only have a month so there's no time to get distracted." Matsuda sighed in relief.

"Ryuzaki," Yagami turned to L, "We have plenty of footage of this meeting. Can't we use that as evidence against those seven men and prevent the murders of other criminals?"

L had on a face that said 'Here we go again'. "Unfortunately, no."

"But why?"

"At the moment we're not certain if Kira is among those seven men. If all they have is a tenuous connection with him then Kira would kill them as soon as they're arrested. We have to be absolutely sure that Kira is among them, so there's no point in detaining them now. And even if it does turn out to be one of them it'll still be quite difficult to determine who the culprit is." He ate one of his sugar cubes, "I believe it is far too early to determine our move."

"Hold on! At the same time, we can't say that he's definitely not among the seven. That means there's a chance the killings will stop if we take this opportunity to arrest them."

"I think dad's right, there is a chance." Light agreed, "We have to act on it."

L picked up a few more sugar cubes, "Excuse me, I think from now on I should go after Kira by myself. You can use these headquarters as you wish, I'll also be here but we'll be working independently. You can conduct your investigation under your own direction; feel free to arrest those men if you like. I will be carrying on my own investigation. We'll only get into arguments if we don't split up and act separately at this point. This is for the best." He kept loading sugar cubes into his tea, seemingly not counting at all since at the moment she couldn't see any tea in the cup, just sugar.

"Are you saying that you're going to figure out who Kira is by any means necessary?" Yagami asks.

"Yes." Was L's simple answer. Of course, L isn't very simple, so he continues, "This case will never be solved unless we capture Kira himself. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't say that preventing more deaths is pointless, but if we don't uncover the entire truth once and for all, Kira will only appear again and the number of victims will continue to increase. That's why I believe it's more important to find out who Kira really is." L's sugar-cube filled teacup couldn't hold anymore cubes, so one toppled onto the table. Rin nearly felt sad for the cube.

"As I've been saying, I oppose to arresting those seven men. If you want to do so then you will have to take responsibility for it. I will pursue Kira on my own." L turned his chair around and stepped off, "We only have one month, I wonder who will succeed." He began to walk away, pulling Light along with him.

"R-Ryuzaki, where are you going?" He asked.

"To Amane-san's room. Sorry, I know you're on your father's side in all this but I can't remove these handcuffs. I'm afraid you're going to have to come along with me." They went up the stairs to Misa's room, leaving Rin alone with the officers.

The three task force members stood there awkwardly, staring at the two as they walked away.

"I believe L is right in this," Rin decided to say as she looked up at them, "What good is stopping them now when we don't know who Kira is. It's entirely useless. But of course that's only my opinion." Her attention returned to her laptop, which laid deserted during the conversation.

Right now, she didn't care about the lives of those who were going to die by the Yotsuba Kira. She had a set list of goals: find Kira's killing ability, find the Shinigami, convict Light, and laugh in his face. Though, not necessarily in that order. She would prefer the laughter to come before Light's conviction.

Looking up at the massive screens which showed Misa's room briefly, she saw Light, L and Misa holding hands and twirling in a circle.

"What the fuck?" She couldn't help but exclaim. Yagami looked at her oddly before looking at the screen, his face turning from confusion to realisation in an instant.

Raising an eyebrow, she decided to do the smart thing and ignore what was going on in the screen. She may be curious, but she honestly did _not_ want to know what was going on over there. It looked like some sort of cult; either that or they were on drugs or something. God she was glad that she didn't go upstairs with them.

She really hoped she didn't get any nightmares from that scene, but the chances were that she would. Oh, she could just imagine it now.

She shuddered in disgust.

* * *

 **October 25** **th** **, 2004**

It was the day after Misa's interview with Yotsuba, and things were going according to L's plans. Currently, they were waiting for Misa to return from her filming, though she was rather late. The night prior, Rin had noted that Misa gave up too easily in saying that she wouldn't help with the Kira case. Despite Light's opposition, Rin knew Misa was too stubborn to back off.

She was probably doing something sneaky at this very moment. Even though Misa was not the most intelligent person around, she was good at making plans when the time called for it.

L was probably suspecting it too at this point, since he was better at this deducing stuff than she was. The only reason he didn't deduce the possibility of magic paper and Shinigami was because he didn't have the information (if she would even call it 'information') she had.

If it turns out Kira has nothing to do with Shinigami she's going to feel awfully stupid.

Now's not the time to over-think this. Why did she always have to second-guess herself like this?

At that moment, Misa walked in with a strange nurses' outfit, her phone in her hand. "Misa, where did you go?" Asked Mogi as he stepped towards her.

Grinning, she pulled out her phone and let something she recorded speak for her. "I see what you mean," Came the voice of a man. Through the speakers, the voice could have been anyone, but it sounded much like Higuchi. "That's a good idea. Alright, Misa, I'm Kira, and in order to make you trust me and prove that I'm him I'll stop killing criminals for the time being. Then once you're fully convinced I'm the real thing, you and I can get married."

Rin felt a range of emotions there. First, she felt disgust at the man. She absolutely hated people like Higuchi. A shudder went through her spine. Next, she felt confusion; how had Misa convinced Higuchi to tell her his identity? Despite his sleazy attitude, he was still rather intelligent. Did she somehow convince him that she was the Second Kira?

If that's the case, then did Misa get her memories back?

Then she felt relief. Now that they had found the Yotsuba Kira, if played correctly, they could find the killing method. And the Shinigami.

Oh she just couldn't wait.

"And so," Misa cheered, "Based on what he said, Higuchi is Kira!"

Everybody stared wide-eyed at the blonde, but Matsuda was the first to recover. "Now we not only know Kira's identity, but all those deaths that were worrying the chief are going to stop! That's amazing Misa-Misa!"

Misa closed her eyes and sent a peace sign to Matsuda in her excitement. And her excitement was contagious, as Rin felt it too.

She couldn't help but grin a little. Yes, now it was only a matter of time before she saw Light behind bars once again.

Misa stepped towards Light and started to talk with him. After a few moments, Light couldn't help but ask. "Misa, how did you get Higuchi to confess?" Rin was curious too at the answer.

"Easy." She responded, "That guy's totally in love with me. All I had to do was tell him I'd marry him if he was really Kira. Plus, I managed to convince him that I'm the Second Kira."

But how?

Light looked at Misa in slight anger, "Misa!" He called, "You idiot! Didn't I tell you to deny all that?"

Rin didn't really understand Light's disapproval with it, but decided to put it somewhere under the 'gentleman' and 'in love' category.

"B-but now we know Higuchi's Kira, right? So what's the problem? Can't we just catch him?"

"I suppose this is what you would call a victory, right Matsuda?" L asked.

Light turned his head away from Misa to L, "But right now we still don't know exactly how he kills his victims, do we?"

"Yes," L agrees, "That's what I was thinking. Before we move to arrest Higuchi, I want to find out how he kills people."

"And if the criminals stop dying then we won't be able to figure it out, unless we come up with another idea. Isn't that right?"

Rin was sure L had a plan; he always had a plan.

"Yes." L agreed again, taking a slice of tart in his hands, "At any rate, even if we do arrest Higuchi we're not going to do it until we're certain that criminals have stopped dying. Let me think about this for a moment." He clicked something on his computer, "Wedy?" He called.

"Yeah?" Came her voice as a reply.

"An update on the current situation, please."

"Everything's going smoothly. We should be able to track 70% of their movements using our cameras inside the office building."

"What about outside the office?"

"That's not going to be possible with just Watari and me."

"What if you focus solely on Higuchi?"

"Higuchi?" She asked. "I've only been able to enter the houses of five of the men so far. But Mido, Namikawa and Higuchi all have super high-tec security systems. Especially Higuchi. He recently constructed a dampening room that shuts out any electronic waves. It took me two days just to break into the place."

"This guy sure does sound suspicious." Matsuda supposed.

"Alright," L said, "Then begin installing microphones, trackers and cameras – but not in the house. Instead, just put them in every car."

"What?" Came Wedy's aggravated voice, "After getting this far? Do you know how difficult it is to break into someone's house, besides, do you have any idea on how many cars this guy has?"

L ate his sweets at a fast pace, "He has six." He responded with his mouth full.

"Fine then," Wedy sighed, "I just have to install them in all his cars, right?"

"Yes thank you." L continued eating his sweets, but stopped with one short, "Light-kun, I'm sorry to have to keep coming back to this topic, I'll just get right to the point..."

"What is it?" Light asked.

"Do you remember? Killing anyone, I mean?" L looked at him. Seems like L was suspicious of Misa as well.

"Are you still going on about that? Look, I'm not Kira. How many times do I have-" He began to complain before L interrupted him. For someone who hates being interrupted, he sure does it a lot.

"I just want you to answer the question. Well? Do you remember?"

"No, I don't."

"Misa-san, what about you?" He turned to Misa.

"I don't remember. How could I? 'Cause I'm not Kira." Her shrill voice came as a reply.

"And you, Rin-san?" He turned to her.

She stared at him in the eyes without wavering, unsurprised about her inclusion, "Nope."

"Please Light, listen to what I'm about to say. I'd like you to thoroughly analyse my current theory. This could determine the way we end up catching Kira. Light Yagami used to be Kira. Kira's power has somehow passed onto another person. Light Yagami now has no memory of ever being Kira. I need your analysis based on these assumptions. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Light growled in annoyance, "Yeah. We'll give it a try."

"Light Yagami used to be Kira. Kita's power has somehow passed onto another person. Was that because Light Yagami wanted it to happen, or was there someone else who controlled Light, lurking in the background, who gave him the power. Was it that person who passed Light's powers to someone else?"

 _Someone else._

 _Something inhuman._

 _L, do you know? Shinigami only eat apples._

 _Shinigami._

To Rin, it was obvious.

Light closed his eyes in thought. Once he figured it out, he looked back at L. "Based on your premise, it would be my will."

"Yes, of course. If there is a third party with the ability to bestow or transfer Kira's power, and they didn't want their method to be discovered, it makes no sense that they would wait so long to transfer it from you to the next Kira. If we believe this was the work of some _being_ watching us from above, then we'd have to accept that they are impossible to catch – not to mention I'd already be dead. At the very least I'm being made a fool by eternally dancing at the palm of someone's hand. It's highly unlikely that such a being exists..." Rin could beg to differ. "Even if Light Yagami was Kira, Kira's power can only be transferred by the will of the person possessing it. Thank you, Light. I can now say that I feel 99% better."

Watari walked in, bringing a plate of desserts for L to eat. Rin only just noticed that he had finished his earlier desserts in record time – how, she had no idea. She was paying more attention to his words than to his eating habits.

"We'll create a situation where Higuchi won't be able to pass on his powers to someone else. We'll have him show us how he kills."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Light asked.

"We're going to trick Higuchi using Sakura TV."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

"We'll create a situation where Higuchi won't be able to pass on his powers to someone else. We'll have him show us how he kills."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Light asked.

"We're going to trick Higuchi using Sakura TV."

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **October 25** **th** **, 2004**

"Like a hidden camera show?" Matsuda cheered. His excitement didn't catch on to the others, however, as they stayed their neutral selves.

"We'll use the Kira special that Demigawa airs every week. We'll book a three hour time slot. It'll be announced that Kira's identity will be revealed near the end of the special." L explained.

Matsuda looked on in conclusion, "Would anyone actually buy that, though? This is Sakura TV after all. For all we know, Higuchi might not even watch that program."

"We'll get Namikawa to call him and say 'This is bad, turn on your TV'. That should be enough to get him to watch it." Light said, "Higuchi will buy it once he realises that the special guest on TV is someone who knows his secret."

Matsuda's eyes lit up, "Oh! I get it! So, we'll be using Aiber then!" Rin internally scoffed. Of course it wasn't Aiber they were using. "He'll reveal that he was a spy all along!"

"No," L shot him down, "I'm afraid you're incorrect. We will not be using Aiber. Whoever appears on the show has to be someone who Higuchi believes he will be able to kill. In other words, it has to be someone whose name he can look up easily." L looked towards Matsuda.

But it seems like Matsuda didn't understand as of yet. "But we're never gonna find a person like that, are we?" Everybody in the room stared at him.

"You're the only one who can do it." Light proclaimed. "Higuchi probably thinks that you were listening in on their meeting and overheard their plans to kill people. It'll make sense that Misa's manager who he thought was dead was the one revealing his secret."

"That's right. We'll have Sakura TV use a voice filter and frosted glass to protect your identity. Higuchi will probably realise from the announcement and silhouette that it was the manager, Matsui Taro. And, just to make sure, we'll have the studio mess up and accidentally reveal your face from behind the glass. Until the show ends the announcement will keep saying that they'll reveal the full name of 'H', who's acting as Kira." L explained again. These guys loved to explain.

"Higuchi will feel cornered; he'll have no choice but to find out the manager's name as soon as possible. We can anticipate what actions he'll take." Light looked at the three task force members next to him.

L looked down at his sweets, "We'll witness his killing method. After that, we arrest him. There is one potential problem with this plan. If Higuchi can kill by simply looking at someone's face just like the Second Kira, Matsuda will die."

Matsuda winced. He obviously didn't want to die. But Rin knew that he would do it, no matter the consequences. That's was exactly like Matsuda's character that she formed in her mind. He may be dense, but he's brave and loyal.

"But, considering the fact that you're still alive and how he's pursuing Misa, I doubt that's the case." Light tried to make Matsuda feel slightly better.

Rin nodded, "And don't forget that the criminals that we spent months slaving on all had both their names and faces shown."

After all, if her theory was correct, why would Higuchi waste half his lifespan on a goal he doesn't wish to accomplish? Though, once Matsuda's face is shown and he can't get his name, that might be a problem.

"At any rate, we're only going to do this once criminals stop dying. We'll have to wait two or three days to see whether or not that happens. In the meantime, Matsuda will have to decide if he wants to go through with the plan."

Matsuda's face turned from fear to determination in nearly an instant. He took a few steps forward towards L stiffly before stopping short. "I don't need two or three days to decide. I want to do this."

Rin felt like clapping at his dramatic performance, but she decided now was not the time.

* * *

 **October 28, 2004**

This was it. Months of work led to this day; the day we catch the third Kira and with him, his ability to kill. Rin wondered what it looked like. Was it something ordinary, like a book or a pen, or was it something completely different. A scroll? Maybe it was a pen which used some sort of strange liquid like blood. She laughed at that; imagine having a pen filled with Shinigami blood. Rin lost pens so easily over the years, no doubt the same would happen to it if that was to occur.

Imagine losing the object that could kill thousands of people? Priceless. Absolutely priceless.

If you couldn't tell, Rin was excited for this day. She had been on this task force since June – nearly five months – and this is the closest they have ever gotten to a breakthrough on the case. After this, they could finally sleep soundly for a night; even L.

Five months and Rin still hasn't ever caught L sleeping. That was the thing that bummed her out the most.

Earlier on the day, Light had called Namikawa to call Higuchi about the program. Of course, he messed up, which caused her to nearly laugh uncontrollably. Light glared at her at that moment.

Currently, they were watching the program.

Misa's ringtone echoed around the room, to which Misa mumbled "It's him." And hung up.

A few moments later, Watari's W came up on the screen. "Ryuzaki, Mogi is in position in front of Yoshida Productions. He just received a call from Higuchi."

"Yes. It's time for phase two."

Light looked at the screen, "This is going so according to plan that it's almost scary."

"You shouldn't be scared, Light, you should be happy." L said nonchalantly.

Watari patched them into Higuchi's call with the president of Yoshida Productions.

" **This is Higuchi from Yotsuba. That manager's real name isn't really Matsui Taro, is it?"**

Misa laughed, "He's not even pretending to hide what he's asking about, now is he."

"If he's asking like that its proof he's beginning to panic."

The president replied to his answer, in which Higuchi started yelling into his phone.

" **Then what was his real name?!"**

" **I think it was Yamada – no, wait, Yamashida. Yeah. And his first name was – uh, I'm sorry I can't remember."**

" **Don't screw with me! Why the hell can't you remember the name of the people you hire?!"**

" **Alright. No need for that kind of language. I've got his personnel file back at the office."**

" **Then go back there and get it."**

" **You've got to be kidding me. Give me a break. We're on our first company vacation in two years. I mean, if you want to know that badly I'll give you the pin code for the office. You can go in yourself and look it up. The personnel files are in the back to the left. You'll find the file in the bottom drawer. They should all be sorted alphabetically. But I'm pretty sure it was Yamashida."**

After the conversation, Higuchi went into his car and started driving. Wedy following in pursuit.

"Everything's still going according to plan." Light spoke intensely.

"Yes." L agreed.

The big screen in front of then was the camera in Higuchi's car, where the smaller screens next to it were for the various other areas they would use, such as Sakura TV. The program continued.

" **Rem**." Higuchi called out, " **What do you think?** " Who was he talking to?

Perhaps... It was a Shinigami?

"Rem... Who's that?" Light asked in confusion, "There is no-one else in that car, right? It's impossible for somebody to be hiding without us knowing. He isn't using his cell phone, could it be a hidden radio?"

"No." L disagreed, "There aren't any radios or other devices. Only the bugs, cameras and tracking beacons that Wedy placed. I have no doubt that she did a thorough job."

"Maybe it's a Shinigami." Rin mused. She glanced at L to see his reaction, who turned his head to her. From behind her, Misa made a slight noise that Rin couldn't identify before going back to being silent. They stared at each other for a moment before he looked back at the screen.

"Perhaps."

Higuchi talked again, " **Do you think I'll get to Yoshida productions only to find his file isn't there?** "

"Is he talking to himself?" Light chimed in.

" **If this guy was smart, he would destroy everything that connects him to his real name before he appeared on TV. And don't you think it's a little too reckless for Yoshida productions do just let me into their offices unsupervised? Maybe not... If there was a robbery they'd figure out right away who did it since I know where the key is."**

"This isn't sounding very good..." Misa mumbled.

L stared at the screen, "He'll still go there, don't you worry."

" **Even if he does have a file at Yoshida, it could be just another alias. Damn it! I wouldn't put it past this guy to do something like that. No wonder he's confident."** After a moment of silence, he continued, **"Yeah, I already know that much myself. But just to be on the safe side I should also kill the people I contacted at Yoshida productions. That includes the president, Misa and that manager of hers."**

"What?" Misa yelled, "No way! He's gonna kill me?"

"It's alright. Don't worry. He's talking about doing that after he's killed Matsuda. There'll be no point in killing the rest of you if he hasn't gotten rid of the main threat" L said.

Light nodded, "That's true, but still..."

" **Oh yeah, Rem I didn't think you were so smart. Then I'll make them all erase their call histories before they die."**

Light stood up, "There's no way he can just be talking to himself. But, who's Rem?"

Rin scoffed, "Like I said, Rem is probably a Shinigami." Once again, Misa made that indistinguishable sound, and one again Rin ignored it.

"Shinigami do sound a bit far-fetched." Light argued, which caused Rin to roll her eyes.

She turned her head from the screen to the teenager, "So does somebody killing thousands of criminals by means of a heart attack with only a name and a face. If somebody told me this was going to happen two years ago, I would send them straight to the mental institution."

"I guess..." Light sighed.

"You seem to be very adamant that it is indeed a Shinigami." L muttered.

"What else can it be?"

" **No! I'd end up being ruined if I did that. Even if I forgot the notebook, this guy says he had concrete evidence to back him up. If he points out Yotsuba's recent growth on the air, no-one would ever doubt his claims. They'd believe whatever he said. That means whoever he says is Kira will be marked as Kira. Even if he didn't have proof and I got rid of the evidence by returning the notebook my life would be over. I wouldn't get promoted – I wouldn't even be able to stay with Yotsuba."**

So that explained it. A notebook. That made sense with Rin's theory of writing a name, and it was a much better theory then her death-pen theory.

Higuchi's car stopped.

"He's arrived at Yoshida Productions." Light commented.

"The show's about to begin."

The screen changed from Higuchi's car to inside Yoshida, where Higuchi was going through the files to look for Matsuda's name.

"He's not doing it," Light crashed his hand down to the table, "He just made a note of his name before doing it. So he's not going to kill him here?"

" **Ryuzaki, do you want us to apprehend him?"** Mogi's voice came through the speakers.

"Negative. We still don't know how he kills. Perhaps he's planning to do something once he's back in the car."

The screen changed back to Higuchi in his car.

"What if that _was_ how he killed." Rin spoke, leaning back on her chair.

Light glanced at her, "That would be preposterous."

"That's what you said about Shinigami."

On the screen, Higuchi gasped out in shock. " **Damn!** " He yelled, " **He didn't die!** "

"What do we do now? Should we just continue watching what he's doing?" Light asked L.

Higuchi took out his phone and made a call. At that time, Misa's phone started to ring. Grinning, she simply hung up the phone. In his anger, Higuchi threw his phone to the other side of his car.

" **Rem."** Higuchi called out after a moment of silence, " **Let's make the deal."**

"The deal?" Light asked.

Rin's eyes widened slightly in her shock. Was this deal the one that costed half a lifespan? If that was so, then he would only need a face to kill. This was bad.

Higuchi drove off, speeding down the highway. A police officer noticed his speeding and went after him. This was bad. He pulled over to the side of the road, where the police parked in front of him before stepping of his motorbike.

" **You were speeding. Licence please."** The police officer said to Higuchi.

" **Yeah, no problem."** He replied, before going into his bag. He fiddled around for a few moments before changing gears and speeding off. The police officer started to chase after him, before ramming straight into the back of a truck.

There was no doubt in anybody's mind about what happened there.

"He's dead? By accident?" Light yelled.

"This is very bad."

"Rem…" Light said nearly silently, "A deal…"

They were putting it together it seems.

L's face twisted in understanding as he yelled out, "Everyone! It's too dangerous to allow further action by Higuchi. Let's bring him in. I believe he has the same powers as the Second Kira. He is able to kill just by looking at someone's face. Please keep this in mind when you move in to arrest him."

L then called Watari from his computer. "Watari, connect me to the director of the NPA."

Once he was connected, he began to relay about Kira, and told the police to stay away. Things were starting to get good.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: To Randomness-sama: Do I have to reply as a ;) again? Because I will. ;)**

 **Also, I have to work from scratch on the next chapter, so sorry if the wait is a little longer than usual.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

L's face twisted in understanding as he yelled out, "Everyone! It's too dangerous to allow further action by Higuchi. Let's bring him in. I believe he has the same powers as the Second Kira. He is able to kill just by looking at someone's face. Please keep this in mind when you move in to arrest him."

L then called Watari from his computer. "Watari, connect me to the director of the NPA."

Once he was connected, he began to relay about Kira, and told the police to stay away. Things were starting to get good.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **October 28, 2004**

"Shinigami, huh?" Rin fell into a grin as she was stood and stretched her muscles. As much as she was saddened she was not there to see all the action, she believed it was all worth it. It was immediately after the task force arrived back in the base that she knew they were successful, though she didn't really think too much about their success as she sat frozen in her seat with cold sweat running down her shaking body. It was the exact feeling she felt the day when it all began.

If anybody ever asked her to describe the feeling of being watched by a Shinigami, she could explain it as a 'cold, empty yet evil gaze staring directly into your soul, cutting you apart from the inside'.

Now that the Shinigami had stopped staring at her, Rin knew that she should be satisfied at her victory. She was right the entire time. She couldn't wait to rub it in their faces after this was all over – in fact, she felt nearly excited for it. Once Light has been convicted and the whole Kira thing is over and done for, she would casually walk up to L with a big 'told-you-so' smile.

Okay, she could not imaging herself doing something like that.

Ignoring a bubbling feeling that was swirling in the depths of her stomach, Rin grinned widely at the detective in front of her. He extended the object he was holding to her, revealing a thin, black booklet. So many times had Rin tried to imagine what the murder weapon would look like, and to be fair, she was slightly disappointed at the whole thing. Though her disappointment didn't stop her from grabbing the booklet from his hands, eager to see the famed Shinigami. As her hands took hold of the book, she turned her head slightly to look in the estimated direction of the monster.

As if a reaction to seeing such a monster, her grip tightened around the book and her eyes widened slightly. Though she didn't scream, as that would be a rather extreme reaction, she nearly felt the need to as pictures whipped through the back of her mind, each telling their own story with more than a thousand words. Memories she believed to be lost forever resurfaced in her brain; memories that, truthfully, she would have preferred to stay hidden. A dull, aching sensation filled her brain as she relived six years of her life.

* * *

 **Twenty Years Prior**

 _Being a rather intelligent toddler, the two-year-old Mari Evergreen knew that if she acted rather dense, people would be far easier to manipulate. Though she had no idea exactly why she had this manipulative trait, she speculated it had something to do with her parent's line of work._

 _Speaking of parents, how dare that Fiona Keen (who Mari's parents kept making her call her 'Auntie') was monopolising her parent's time, instead of allowing them to spend it with her. Now matter how many times she visited, the supposed intelligent adult had no idea that they were in fact Mari's parents, not her own. How could anybody be that stupid?_

 _In her mind, Mari plotted her evil revenge with her imaginative, childish mind. Perhaps she would spit on Fiona when she picked her up – that always caused her disgust. It was at that moment in time that she first noticed the notebook near her. She crawled over to pick it up, too lazy to stand and walk over. The notebook didn't look like much, it was just thin and black, but Mari knew it was more. Maybe it was the fact that the book just suddenly appeared there, or maybe the words 'Death Note' written on the front cover of the book._

 _Mari, with her curious state of mind, began to decipher the writing in the first few pages on the book. About ten minutes in, she finally finished reading the black pages. Oh, she just has to try it out._

 _Being a child, Mari had no suspicion on if the book was fake. She was young, and a tad naive, and wanted to kill that old lady._

 _In big, messy child-letters diagonally across the first blank page, Mari wrote the name 'Fiona Keen' . Exactly forty seconds later, the screams coming all the way from the other side of the house confirmed the note's authenticity._

* * *

 **Seven Days Later**

 _Once again, Mari sat up in her room alone, with Calypso (her absolute favourite toy; she would not go anywhere without her) in one hand, and the notebook in the other. In the past seven days, her mind quickly went from loving and craving the attention of her parents to apathy towards them. It seems as though the notebook and Calypso loved her more than her parents did, which she ultimately didn't mind._

 _Still, she wouldn't exactly know. She was only two years old._

 _As Mari contemplated her life choices, something suddenly appeared in front of her. It was beautiful; a tall, white and bony figure with dark black hands and a matching face, the black reminding her of dark ink. The creature's eyes were completely white, surrounded by a mask-like splotch of black which trailed down its lips and around its neck._

 _The creature chuckled with a raspy tone, sounding like her Uncle Carl who was a heavy chain-smoker. "Mari Evergreen, huh?" It called out her name as it momentarily gazed above her head, "What are the chances? The notebook was meant for your parents."_

 _The creature was truly frightening to most people, yet Mari just looked at it with a grin on her face. "Who are you?"_

 _The creature looked down at the child in astonishment and with a hint of amusement, "I am a Shinigami – Or if you'd prefer, a God of Death."_

 _Of course, Mary was still just a child – she could not pronounce such difficult words. "A Shiny-gummy? That's cool!"_

 _After the words left her tongue, a moment of silence plagued the two. Feeling slightly awkward, the Shinigami pointed to the black notebook in her hand. "You have my notebook."_

" _Yes, I do." She responded, matter-of-factly, "Why? Do you want it back?"_

" _No," The Shinigami denied, "It belongs to you now. When that notebook lands in the human realm, it belongs there. You picked it up, so it is yours."_

 _After another moment of silence, Mari finally contemplated its words, "Cool!"_

 _This spiked a strange reaction in the creature, who's eyes widened then narrowed into a glare, "Are you not frightened, child?"_

 _Mari just looked at the creature innocently, "Nah, I was waiting for you."_

" _Oh?" The Shinigami sounded slightly taken-aback at the words, but quickly recuperated, "Is that so?"_

 _The child peered up unblinkingly as a response._

" _You are quite an interesting child." The Shinigami mused._

" _Thank you!" Mari grinned, "So, I can kill people?" Of course, she knew the answer, but she wished for the Shinigami to explain it to her in more detail._

" _Yes – All you need is their name and face."_

" _Well, Miss. Shiny Gumball," Mari's eyes stared directly into the Shinigami's, "Can I ask you a question?"_

" _Depends on the question." The Shinigami, despite finally getting used to the child's observant mind, still grew shocked as she correctly knew her gender._

" _Well, you said something about another Realm, right?"_

" _Yes," The Shinigami nodded, "The Shinigami Realm, we call it."_

" _Do you kill people too?"_

" _Yes." She once again nodded, "We kill people from this world using the notebook. The only difference is that when we kill somebody, their lifespan is added to our own. Humans do not have that little advantage."_

" _If that's the case, how do you know their names, Shinigummy?"_

" _Call me Faroh, it is far easier to pronounce. And to answer your question, it is my eyes."_

" _Eyes?"_

" _They are called Shinigami eyes. With just a look at your face, I can see your name and lifespan floating above your head. Actually, you can have it too, you know; if you wanted to kill somebody, say a woman you just passed on the street, you won't need a name to kill her – but that will cost half your lifespan."_

 _A few moments of silence later, Mari finally processed her words, "What a waste."_

 _Mari's eyes glazed over as she entered her mind, taking in all the new information. The Shinigami was interesting, to say the least. As minutes passed, Faroh's eyes travelled back to the spot above her head and spoke quietly, believing Mari could not hear. "Why are the numbers so low?"_

* * *

 **Five years later**

" _How dare they!" Mari punched her wall, only resulting in hurting her own hand. She pulled her hand close to her body in a reaction to the pain._

" _All you have to do is write their names and they will never hurt you again." Faroh commented with a frown, "Your pen is over there."_

 _Mari looked up at Faroh, then to where she was pointing. "You're right, thanks." She walked – no, more like ran over to the giant mess on the ground where her pen sat, taking her notebook with her. She opened up to a random page and wrote a name. Her handwriting was now far neater than it was when she was two years old, but just barely. Once she finished writing, she put the book away to its usual hiding spot (A place where her parents never dared to look – in her play box), before leaving the room. Bitter laughter rose in her throat, to which she just managed to hold. Soon, he will pay._

 _Entering the kitchen, she grabbed the tray before trotting off to the living room, where her parents and 'relatives' were having a small 'chat'. With the tray delicately balanced on one hand, she opened the door with the other. All eyes gazed onto her as she stepped in. Ugh, she hated it when people would stare at her. It made her uncomfortable – and she didn't like that feeling at all. Putting a smile on her face as she usually did, she put down the tray on the coffee table in front of them before stepping back. She nodded to them before turning around, finally leaving the room._

 _As she left, they began to talk again. They did not realise she was listening in._

" _Are you sure that your daughter should be hearing any of this?" One of the men called. Mari believed that was her Uncle Peter Rovski. Another man scoffed, as if what Rovski uttered was a joke. Mari knew this man was her father._

" _It's fine. The girl is as stupid as she is loyal. She knows better than to say anything bad against us, her loving parents."_

" _She better be. More importantly, what of the deposit?"_

" _Yes, of course. Half has already been transferred to your account, now do as your damn told and finish the job."_

" _No need for the hostility. We are on it. Of the previous request, the delay was short-lived as we switched Petrov with the more qualified Ziri Sadden."_

" _What happened to Petrov?"_

" _Some detective caught him – This private detective came out of nowhere and caught the fella, his name was L I believe."_

 _Mari chose that moment to leave, bored with the conversation. She was very grateful to her younger self for acting stupid in front of her parents, as that led them to believing she was incompetent and trustworthy. It was obvious that her parents were criminals (Her father operates a black market scheme while her mother used to be a famous art thief), but Mari was apathetic towards it. The business put money in their pockets and thus food on the table, so let them do what they want._

 _But her father had gone too far, and therefore she is teaching him a lesson he would never forget. Mari was very possessive, and that meant that there would be serious repercussions if somebody were to throw away Calypso, like he did._

 _He would pay for his crimes._

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

 _Her father's funeral was an hour ago, leaving Mari sitting on a bench waiting for her mother to finish socialising with people she hardly cared about._

 _Faroh chose that moment to make a comment - "Why is your lifespan as little as you are?" Mari's eyes moved towards the Shinigami, "You're only a child – not even eight, why do you have to die?"_

" _Great," She mumbled, "It's reassuring my death will come soon." Mari closed her eyes, slightly saddened by the prospect of death. If there was any way to stop it, she would, but that was the problem. It was inevitable._

" _More importantly, why do I feel so protective over you?"_

* * *

 **One week later**

 _Mari growled. Her mother! She hated her! She was horrible!_

" _I don't want to go to Japan!" She yelled quietly, as she looked into the mirror. She was currently on a plane in the bathroom. After her father's death, her mother destroyed both of their identities before taking her to Japan, her home country._

" _I'm going to kill her. Painfully." She said as she wrote into her notebook. 'Takahara Mayumi. Suicide. At 8:30 in the morning tomorrow, she burns herself to death, destroying all her property.'_

* * *

 **24 Hours Later**

 _Mari wandered down the alley, alone and cold. She had forgotten that she was only eight, and that she needed a parent to live. Behind her, Faroh grew agitated, and Mari could easilly guess why._

 _Her death would be soon._

 _Just as she thought that, Mari was pulled to the side and dragged into a van._

 _Yep. Soon._

" _Don't worry, Mari." The only person in the world she loved spoke. Faroh was her mother-figure. "I'm going to kill them."_

 _Mari couldn't help but gasp at this. She knew what would happen if she did that. But, Faroh was stubborn, she wouldn't dare stop now. Not when the child's life was at stake._

 _Mari had no other choice. Never before has she felt pain like this. Pain is, well, painful. She couldn't live like that. She took out her notebook, and pushed it through a small gap in the door while the kidnappers weren't looking._

" _What are you doing?" Faroh asked._

" _I give up ownership of the Death Note."_

 _Just as Mari lost her memories, Faroh killed the four kidnappers and turned to dust. The van swerved off the road, making her head hit the side of the van forcefully in the impact. Almost immediately after, the door opened. Mari could see a crowd of people looking at her, staring at her, but nobody was doing anything. All they were doing was watching with their eyes wide. She tried to yell out for somebody to help, but she couldn't._

 _They wouldn't stop looking._

 _They wouldn't stop staring._

 _Her eyes closed._

 _It was over._

* * *

It was over...


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _Mari could see a crowd of people looking at her, staring at her, but nobody was doing anything. All they were doing was watching with their eyes wide. She tried to yell out for somebody to help, but she couldn't._

 _They wouldn't stop looking._

 _They wouldn't stop staring._

 _Her eyes closed._

 _It was over._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **October 28, 2004**

The memories flashed through her mind as if they were travelling faster than the speed of light. In response to the shock, a gasp escaped her lips and her eyes widened considerably. To the task force next to her, she grew shocked at the appearance of the Shinigami like they all had. It didn't take long for Rin to calm down enough for her mind to start working again.

The Shinigami in front of her looked very similar to the Shinigami from her memories, Faroh. The same white, bony figure, and the exact same look in their eyes. The similarity caused a long-unfelt emotion to stir in her stomach, the grief she couldn't feel when she was younger now surfaced. The moisture in her eyes, thankfully, were hidden under her dark sunglasses and stayed in their position.

Her eyes shut as she took a deep breath, pushing the unfamiliar emotion back inside of her to retain her cool, emotionless exterior. She knew if she let go of this notebook, she would once again lose all the memories as well. For a brief moment, she felt as though she should just forget about it. Perhaps if she let the book go, she would forget her grief forever, and she wouldn't have to remember her life back then.

She used to be a psychopath. She used to kill people. She hated herself.

She fluttered through the book, glancing over the black pages covered in rules. It was exactly the same as her own. Ignoring L's curious stare, she turned to her laptop and quickly delved into her memory. If there was one time in her life she needed mathematics, it was now. Quickly calculating the rough area of her own Death Note, which if she was correct would still be left abandoned on that street, she typed the address into her laptop for future reference. She closed the lid of her laptop and handed the Death Note back to L.

"So this is what a Shinigami looks like." She mumbled, motioning to the Shinigami who stared at the task force. She received no reply.

Aizawa ended the silence as he began to read out the rules written within the notebook. Rin barely paid attention to his words, instead deciding to focus on the young man sitting next to her furiously typing on his laptop.

Ever since they had returned, Light seemed to have changed. His once wide and curious eyes narrowed into a devious slit, his back as straight as a ruler and his over-all body language showing signs of confidence – and arrogance. The perfect picture of Kira's profile. If her theory of memory loss was correct, then this proved that Light was indeed Kira.

Aizawa read out the final two rules that were written on the back page of the notebook, something that Rin had surprisingly missed in her brief look-through. These two rules – one stating that if the notebook were to be destroyed, everybody who has touched it will die along with it, and the other stating that if you do not write a name within thirteen says of the previous, you will lose your life – were far too convenient for Rin's tastes. The task force immediately went to the conclusion that if the rules were true, then both Light and Misa – and by extension, herself, since she couldn't have written anything in the Death Note in her stay here – were innocent.

After accusing Light of being Kira for so long, Rin couldn't just accept that rule.

When she turned to her laptop to try to investigate these new claims, she heard L apologise to Light and herself. Her hands froze over her laptop as she turned to him. Despite these new revelations, his face showed no emotion for the teenage boy other than fierce suspicion. He must have been thinking the same as she was. Still, she felt a pang of sympathy to the detective. For so long he had been thinking the same as her – all he needed was the proof. So much evidence piled up against Light, however all of them were circumstantial. If he were to bring the evidence to court, Light wouldn't be punished. But now these convenient rules ruined L's chances of proving Light's guilt.

Rin just wanted to grab the notebook and throw it in a fire to figure out if these rules were real or not, but she chose not to. L had touched that notebook.

Shaking her head, she opened the lid of her laptop and watched as the black screen lit up onto a document. This had automatically shocked her, after all, she believed that the page she left it on was a simple web page. Her eyes skimmed the contents of the document, which was an address and a note.

'Find it.'

Find what, exactly? Where had this note come from? She was sure that she didn't write it in herself, her memory wasn't _that_ bad. But, she decided, whoever wrote this obviously didn't want anybody to hear – or else it would've went to everybody.

And it was decided. As soon as she could go free, she would find out what exactly she needed to find.

* * *

 **October 29, 2004**

As soon as she woke up that morning, Rin was let free from the investigation. Undoubtedly, L had told her she was allowed to stay in if she wanted – which she agreed to do, after she went home to take care of some things. Light also decided to stay in the investigation – in fact, he hadn't left the building ever since the notebook was found.

She was eternally grateful to whatever possessed her to adopt a fake name when she woke.

When Rin arrived home, she was nearly ecstatic to see the motorbike her mother had bought for her sixteenth birthday still sitting there, covered in a thin layer of dust. With a bit of cleaning and fixing (though she was bad with computers, that didn't mean she was bad with all things mechanical), she was on the road.

The address lead to a usually empty highway, conveniently near where she was apparently found before she awoke. Though the location was a little suspicious, she gave it no mind as she sped through the long and winding road. It took her two hours to reach the approximate destination.

Once she arrived, she had no idea what to do. The note had said to find something, but what was she looking for?

She started to walk along the side of the road, looking to the grass around it. Unfortunately, she didn't find anything of note (unless she was supposed to be looking for dirt or grass – which then, she found it immediately). She crossed the road to the other side and started her search again. She walked for a couple minutes when she found something weird. Something black was sticking out of a small pile of dirt about a metre from the road. Jogging over and hoping it wasn't just a piece of rubbish, she picked the black thing up.

It was a book.

Then her memories once again came back.

* * *

With the Death Note hidden in her shirt, she arrived back at the task force headquarters as the sun started to set. Ever since she picked up and gained ownership of the Death Note, everything came together. The entire case was solved in her mind. In her own notebook, there were no rules at the back about thirteen-days or destroying the notebook, and that put Light Yagami back in the Kira zone (not that he ever left it, anyway).

As much as she wanted to end this case and give her notebook to L, saying that the last two rules in the back are fake and Light is Kira, that would not end well for her. Not only would the murders from her past come back to life (with their names written in her note), but she will probably be convicted of being the Second Kira, or even a Fourth Kira. Chief Yagami would insist she was trying to frame her son, and they would be back to page one.

The task force had always trusted her much less than they did the perfect Light Yagami.

Giving them the notebook would only start the investigation again. She needed to destroy Light.

Pulling her hood down her face, she walked into the headquarters and immediately gained the attention of the resident Shinigami. She stared back at the Shinigami with her new-found confidence, right into her eyes.

Not only did the Shinigami's eyes resemble Faroh's – they were exactly the same. The same emotions – cold with a hint of protectiveness – shined in her eyes. The eyes of a Shinigami who would die to save a human. The Second Kira's Shinigami – Misa Amane's Shinigami.

A monster that would do anything to save the one it loves, even if that meant killing the detective who want to put the one it loves to execution.

Like a light bulb lighting up above her head, all the puzzle pieces in the Kira Case put themselves together.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: The story is nearly over with only four more chapters remaining. This story will be finished by the end of the year and hopefully even by the end of this month. Sorry for the 'little' hiatus with no updates.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

Not only did the Shinigami's eyes resemble Faroh's – they were exactly the same. The same emotions – cold with a hint of protectiveness – shined in her eyes. The eyes of a Shinigami who would die to save a human. The Second Kira's Shinigami – Misa Amane's Shinigami.

A monster that would do anything to save the one it loves, even if that meant killing the detective who want to put the one it loves to execution.

Like a light bulb lighting up above her head, all the puzzle pieces in the Kira Case put themselves together.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **November 4th, 2004**

Days passed since Rin picked up her lost Death Note, each say spent formulating every plan she could in her mind. Her solution at first was simply to get Light caught, whether by the Shinigami following him home, or him discreetly using the Death Note to kill criminals while in the building. So far, Light had resorted to staying in the building while the team believed Kira to be dead for the most part. L already had doubts about the thirteen-day rule, he just needed to test it somehow.

That was until earlier this morning, when the Kira killings continued. Misa Amane was not under surveillance any more. As Misa was the Second Kira, it was obvious she was doing the killings.

The new development didn't shock Rin, however it did make her scrap her plans of getting Light simply caught.

Now, don't get her wrong; she knew Light would get caught one way or another (especially with her knowledge of the false rules), but each and every way she formulated him getting caught resulted in her favourite detective's death.

Rin still did not know exactly when she started having these feelings for the detective in question, and before she knew it, it hit her like a brick. Perhaps it was because of her lack of knowledge on exactly how the emotion felt, or the complete denial that she would harbour any feelings other than admiring L. Whatever it was, she could hardly care.

"What did you want, human."

Rin felt the cold, evil stare of a Shinigami from behind her, sending shivers down her spine. Trying her hardest to resist the freeze, she turned around to face Rem directly. Rin knew that she was not thinking correctly for this plan to be the only one she could think of, but she just didn't have the time or patience to think of anything else. It was as if her sense of self-preservation had gone down the drain with her memory recovery.

In hopes to protect herself from the stare, Rin pulled the hood down even further. "I called you here because we both have something we want to do, and I have a plan to make both of them work out."

The room the two stood in was Rin's favourite area in the headquarters for a reason. It was one of the only room without the constant glare of a camera or microphone, leaving whatever she did or whatever they talked about a secret. She relished in the opportunity to remove her constricting hoodie and sunglasses whenever she was in the room.

"A plan?" Rem responded slowly, standing still and staring above her head at what Rin believed was her name and lifespan. As curious as she was, she knew better than to ask about how long she had left to live, since the Death Note's killing powers ignored lifespans. Or perhaps Rem was staring at where her name should have been – she had no idea if sunglasses and a hoodie was enough to hide her face.

"This plan can save the lives of both L and Misa, but only if you do as I say." Rin gripped the end of her sleeves, trying to stop her slight shaking.

"If this can save Misa's life, I am listening." Rem's usually unemotional face turned to a slight glare.

Taking a deep breath, Rin delved into the details of her plan with Rem eagerly listening to every word. "I know you hate Light, so this is a win-win situation for the both of us."

Rem's glare turned back to her emotionless stare, "I will do it."

Rin shaking nodded, sighing in relief as the Shinigami left the room. If everything went to plan, then this would all be over very soon.

She took out a pen and a piece of paper from her jacket's pocket and started to memorize and practice the style of handwriting from one of Light's old hand-written notes from early in the investigation. Rin couldn't believe how far everybody has come since then.

* * *

Misa Amane was enjoying herself. Everything that she ever did since first finding the Death Note was for Light, and she gladly killed hundreds for the man, and would kill thousands more if that meant his love. No matter how much her hand hurt from all the writing, she continued on and on in hopes that Light would kiss her for her good work. He was her god, and he will be the god of the new world. She would be his Queen at his side.

Misa stood up suddenly, much to the shock of the black Shinigami behind her. Ryuk was entertained by the young woman, to say the least. Humans were entertaining. Misa simply walked out her room and the front door, straight to the mailbox. Just because she was Kira didn't mean she could ignore the outside world; that was too suspicious!

She took out a bunch of letters from the box before turning back inside, not seeing the woman who hid in the shadows staring at her house intently from across the street.

When she made her way back inside, Misa absent-mindedly went through her mail, most of which were bills. As she made it to the final one, she was bored out of her mind. She wanted to go back to helping Light and punishing the criminals that deserved to die. It was her duty.

The last letter in the pile stopped her in her tracks. A squeal escaped her mouth as she hugged the letter and jumped onto her couch, eagerly but gently opening the letter without ripping the envelope.

Written in what she assumed was Light's handwriting (which she memorised from the names he had written at the front of the book), she read the letter.

'Dear Misa,

Sorry I couldn't call you or tell you in person, but I need you to know that I am in danger and under surveillance. I need you to help me and do something that will save my life and let me continue being Kira. If you do this, I will love you forever.

After you read this, I need you to burn this letter and envelope. Then, burn the Death Note and any spare pages you have as well, relinquishing ownership as you do. Inside the envelope is some money, use that to buy yourself a plane ticket to any country you like and leave Japan. I will send you another letter when L dies so you can come back and we can finally live together in peace. Ignore every phone call and text message I send you, those will be L forcing me to get in contact with you. Only respond to my mail. I will find out where you live when I need you.

Love, Light.'

 _Oh, Light. Of course I will do it for you._

Misa watched as the letter burned in her fireplace.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _Oh, Light. Of course I will do it for you._

Misa watched as the letter burned in her fireplace.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **November 5th, 2004**

It was raining that night, a perfect backdrop if Rin said so herself. The faint sound of water falling could be heard even from inside, next to the buzz of the computers that filled the room. The investigation team, barring Chief Yagami, huddled around trying to make sense of the new information. The Kira killings had started again.

L sat in his chair staring at his screen, seemingly hunched forward more than usual. His face was as emotionless as ever, but Rin could still see the clogs in his head turning at every sight of information through his eyes. Fixing her sunglasses, she turned back from staring at L to her laptop where she pretended to work.

Chief Yagami launched into the room in distress, "What's going on?" He yelled out, "I heard criminals were being killed again."

Rin could feel the judgement of the task force on her, though she couldn't judge them for blaming her; it's what she wanted. As soon as she, the Second Kira suspect, who's DNA was all over the packages sent by the Second Kira, was released, the killings started all over again.

"There were twenty-five deaths just yesterday, all of them were broadcast after Higuchi's death." Aizawa said, not taking his eyes off the screen to greet the Chief.

Yagami walked towards them, staring at the information on the screen himself with his keen eyes. "Could this mean Higuchi wasn't necessarily Kira after all?"

Light, who had remained silent through the encounter, decided to speak out. It seemed nobody noticed the change in his eyes or tone – perhaps L did, but he wasn't saying anything. "No, it's safe to say Higuchi was the one killing criminals until we apprehended him."

"Then this probably means we're dealing with another Kira." Rin said, eyeing the team from the side. Matsuda cried in anguish at the thought of another, while Light pretended to be angry.

"These killings began as soon as Misa and Rin were freed, didn't they?" L stated, eating a chocolate-filled biscuit nonchalantly.

Light quickly glanced at the Shinigami behind them before glaring at L, "Ryuzaki, are you still going on about that? Neither of them have anything to do with Kira."

"This started as soon as Higuchi died." Rin stated as she stared at L, who attacked the biscuits and ate them with ferocity.

What the team didn't know was that she was the one who killed those criminals. With Misa indisposed, somebody needed to continue killing criminals to keep up the facade of Light's plan actually working. When she wrote the names in the Death Note, all she felt was disgust. She became the person that she hated, the person that she wanted to kill, and that made her furious. Killing criminals without investigation, even though she was a criminal herself, was just plain wrong. Unlike Light, it seemed, she actually had a moral compass. It must have developed after her accident.

Shaking off the disgust, Rin stood and walked away from the room. She needed comfort, and what better comfort than the roof in the pouring rain. The cold drops soaked her clothes, sticking the hoodie to her body and covering her sunglasses with water, making it difficult to see. She didn't care; she didn't need to see at that moment anyway. This storm was the calm before the storm, and she loved calm.

Footsteps sounded behind her, nearly masked by the sound of the rain hitting the concrete roof. Turning her head slightly, Rin watched as L came up and stood next to her, not saying a word. For five minutes the two stood next to each other, staring at nothingness, until Rin finally opened his mouth to talk.

"What would you do if the Second Kira didn't want to kill any more?" Rin asked, trying to sound nonchalant. L's eyes flickered to hers before turning back to the sky.

"I would still try to catch them," He said, "If a murderer stops that doesn't mean they should still roam free."

Rin nodded, expecting that answer, "Hm." Was her response. The silence grew between them once again, but this time instead of watching the sky, Rin chose to watch L.

L and Kira were both nothing alike and the same. The only difference between them was that L wanted to make sure that the people he sent to jail or execution were actually guilty. Who knew how many innocents Kira killed, simply because they were in jail. The justice system wasn't always correct, sometimes good men got punished for bad men's crimes.

At the faint sound of the roof door opening, Rin turned around to find the devil in the shade. Light Yagami looked as perfect as ever, especially with the fake concerned look that made its way onto his face.

"What are you two doing out here?" He yelled, his voice quiet over the rain. Instead of responding to his question, she walked slowly towards him, enjoying the last rain she would probably ever see. Her hands shook, but she quickly stopped it. She couldn't look nervous now. Gingerly, Rin removed her wet sunglasses and pulled back her hoodie, letting her dark hair get soaked by the rain as well. Her usual straight-ish hair was now in curls, sticking to her face. She didn't freeze, nor did she tremble – she finally wasn't afraid.

Death does that so some people, she assumed.

"Hey, Light. I'm going back down, enjoy your talk with L." She spoke loud enough that L could hear the cheerfulness in her voice, the sound lingered in his ears as she went back inside the building, leaving him alone with Light. Rin ignored the disgust she felt from her faux happy voice, as well as the confused glare Light sent her way.

Rin always knew death was inevitable, but if her past self heard her now – so in love she would die for a boy, man, she would kill herself. She was meant to be strong and independent.

Dying for love, how disappointing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

 **Previously:**

"Hey, Light. I'm going back down, enjoy your talk with L." She spoke loud enough that L could hear the cheerfulness in her voice, the sound lingered in his ears as she went back inside the building, leaving him alone with Light. Rin ignored the disgust she felt from her faux happy voice, as well as the confused glare Light sent her way.

Rin always knew death was inevitable, but if her past self heard her now – so in love she would die for a boy, man, she would kill herself. She was meant to be strong and independent.

Dying for love, how disappointing.

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **November 5** **th** **, 2004**

For the entirety of her life, Rin wanted to know what feeling love was like. It was alien to her – something that seemed so... unnatural. Yet, now as she feels the emotion, it feels like the most natural emotion one could have.

Love was strong. Love was an amazing feeling. Love made her happy.

Whenever she would think of somebody sacrificing themselves for the one they loved, she would always be confused. She wondered how somebody would want to protect another person with their life. Now, she realised she used to be quite a selfish child.

Love was sacrifice. Love made her grieve. Love made her sad.

A sacrifice.

Rin wondered; does death hurt? What is it like?

She was always a curious child, even about death. She chuckled to herself. And to think, an hour from now, she would be dead. Just a corpse on the ground. Even so, she didn't feel any of the emotions one would usually feel when faced with death. No. Instead, she felt determination.

Those movies she watched trying to grasp the concept of the emotion of love always made the sacrifice scenes sad and depressing.

Why did she feel happy?

Because she was saving his life. With her death, he would live. The world would turn as it usually did.

It was almost poetic.

He made her feel human. He made her feel alive.

Something living must die one day.

She took out the piece of paper and a pen and started to write, solidifying her fate.

' _Mari Evergreen – Shot to death_ '

She continued to write, each sentence written explained with great detail. She had to do things perfectly. If even one part of her plan went wrong, she would die for nothing. She sighed as she finished writing; why did everybody have to be so stubborn? She couldn't exactly tell what killed the cat, curiosity or stubbornness? Perhaps it was a mix of both. Either way, the cat died, the end. And this was her 'the end'. She could have laughed; how utterly tragic.

But there was no turning back now.

With fierce determination, Rin pulled out her lighter and burnt the page until it was nothing but a small pile of ashes. She picked up the ashes before watching it drop from her palm. Now that the earlier high point – the happiness, that is – had passed, she felt empty. Rin had heard from Faroh that somebody who uses the Death Note can go to neither Heaven nor Hell, so she should get used to the emptiness.

She would go to, what she believed is called _Mu_ or something of the sort. She would be joined there with Light, Misa and any other human who used the Death Note. This _Mu_ sounded far, far worse than Hell. At least in Hell, you actually _exist_. Existence plays a very big part in Rin's life.

She used to fear the concept of death; now she's running head-on into something so much worse than simple death.

Ever since she – no, she does not identify as Mari Evergreen. Mari Evergreen was a psychopath. She is Rin Asano. So, ever since Mari Evergreen wrote the first name in the Death Note – her own father's name, no less – she was doomed to an eternity of nothingness.

Would she feel nothingness?

It didn't matter now. Either way, nothingness was her future. No matter what she does or what she did, it was fated ever since she was two years old.

She thought about her past and how she made so many mistakes. Picking up that notebook, killing people with it, effectively becoming homeless and then kidnapped. Then there was when she actually sent those damned tapes to Sakura TV instead of looking into them. If she only looked at their contents, and then sent them to the police with an ID on the person who gave it to her, this whole mess could probably have been avoided.

Or at least, her part in it.

Light and Misa would have never met, hopefully. Then, Misa wouldn't fall in love with him. Perhaps Rem would force Misa to forfeit ownership so L doesn't get his hands on the Death Note.

So many possibilities, so many different branches that the world could have fallen into, but it had to be this one. There was probably hundreds of ways to solve the case without her own death, but Rin knew she was too much of an emotional wreck to find anything other than what she did. The simple, but elaborate way to save Misa and end Light.

She once again cursed the stubbornness of L and Rem. Of Misa and Light. Of everybody and of everything.

And most of all, herself.

This whole case was a mess from start to finish.

At the moment, Rin really couldn't feel any more grateful for Misa. If she hadn't given _her_ the tapes, then she wouldn't have been involved in the mess. If she weren't involved, today would be the day L died instead of her. The difference between L and herself was that she was dead weight with no aspirations, and he was the world's greatest detective.

She didn't want to die; she wasn't suicidal, but at the moment she didn't care. She would die, just like Faroh did for Mari. Just like Rem would do if she chose not to help L. And now, Faroh's death would not be wasted on a useless life.

Gosh, she sounded so depressing.

Taking a long, deep breath, Rin leaves the unsupervised room she was currently in. She puts the emotionless mask back on her face before walking down the hallways as usual.

Time was ticking.

Just as she entered the main investigation room in time to see the three task force members in frenzy. "What's going on?" She asks as she walks in. Matsuda opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when the elevator beeped with L and Light walking out.

"Ryuzaki, what's the meaning of all this?" Matsuda asks, turning to him. Rin knew exactly what was going on, but she pretended to be clueless. L walked over to sit in his chair in his usual position. Oh, how much she was going to miss that position. "You've somehow gotten approval from another country to use the notebook for an execution?"

L ignored him, instead looking at the W on his screen. "Watari, excellent work, thank you."

"Not at all." Watari replied.

"First things first, please make arrangements to transport the notebook immediately."

"Right."

Light leaned in, "Ryuzaki, what are you trying to do?" Rin desperately wanted to yell out 'You should know, Kira!' but she refrained from doing so.

Picking up his spoon, L pointed to the Death Note on the counter. "I'm going to try out the notebook for real." Everybody gasped at the news, with Rin's gasp being fake, of course.

"We can't do that!" Aizawa yelled, "And there's no point in testing it now that we know the notebook's power is real!"

"And besides, who's going to write the name?" Matsuda also spoke up, "If somebody starts writing in the notebook they'll have to obey the 13 day rule and keep writing names forever." Rin decided to remain quiet, unable to speak with the fear of giving herself away to the ever perceptive L.

"It's already been worked out." L started his explanation, "The person who will write in the book is a criminal scheduled to be executed in just over 13 days. If he's still alive 13 days after writing the name, he'll be pardoned from execution."

Cue more gasps.

"But still," The Chief spoke through his shock, "To sacrifice a life-" To sacrifice a life, huh? Sacrifices are needed in this line of work.

"We're very close!" L yelled out, slightly shocking Rin at his outburst. He hadn't spoken like that since the confinements. "If we work this out, the entire case will be solved."

Everybody could hear the pure determination in his voice, especially Rin. She suddenly felt like crying, but she held it in. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong.

Breathe in, breathe out.

"Sorry, Watari. Sorry, L." She says as quietly as she could, "Sacrifices are necessary." Nobody heard her as she stepped out of the room. As soon as she left, the power in the entire building went out.

The clock is ticking.

The Death Note was going into effect. There was nothing anybody could do about it now; it was up to the pages to write the last verse in this song.

How utterly, depressingly poetic.

She would prove once and for all that she was smarter than Light; that she could beat him at his own game. She will force him to reflect on all the mistakes he has made, and all the mistakes he would never get the chance to make. She would not only destroy him, but make it look like L and the task force were the ones to do it.

No more Kira.

No more Light Yagami.

No more Rin Asano.


	26. Chapter 26 (final)

**Summary:** Rin Asano was ordinary – well, that was a lie. Rin is everything but ordinary. But after she helps a young woman by sending an envelope to Sakura TV, she is placed under the suspicion of being the Second Kira. LxOC

* * *

 **Previously:**

She would prove once and for all that she was smarter than Light; that she could beat him at his own game. She will force him to reflect on all the mistakes he has made, and all the mistakes he would never get the chance to make. She would not only destroy him, but make it look like L and the task force were the ones to do it.

No more Kira.

No more Light Yagami.

No more Rin Asano.

* * *

 **November 5th, 2004**

As soon as Light and L went into the investigation room, Matsuda began to yell; "Ryuzaki! What's the meaning of all this?" His loud voice slightly echoed off the walls, "You somehow got approval from another country to use the notebook for an execution?"

The detective in question simply took a seat in his desk. "Watari, excellent work. Thank you." L spoke to the computer screen in front of him, where a gothic style W as showing.

"Not at all." Was his reply.

"First thing's first, please make arrangements to transport the notebook immediately."

"Right."

"Ryuzaki," Light spoke, "What are you trying to do?"

L tapped his spoon, which he had just used to mix the copious amounts of sugar into his hot drink, onto the Death Note, where a small bit on the corner was ripped out. "I'm going to test out the notebook, for real."

"We can't do that," Aizawa yelled out in anger and partial shock, "There's no point in testing it when we know that its power is real."

Matsuda nodded, "And besides, who's going to write the name? If someone writes in the notebook, they have to obey the thirteen-day rule and keep writing names forever."

"It's already been worked out," L felt like smirking, "The person who will write in the book is a criminal scheduled to be executed in just over thirteen days. If he is still alive after thirteen days, he will be pardoned from execution."

Chief Yagami opened his mouth, "But still-" However was cut off from L yelling.

"We are very close!" He yelled. Rin didn't think she had ever heard L yell that loud, or show that much emotion before. "If we work this out, the entire case will be solved."

As if on queue (which, it was for the most part), the power went out. Using the distraction, Rin ducked out of the room, not hesitating in the slightest. She had enough time to hesitate earlier when she wrote the names in the notebook – but she didn't, and she won't. There's no point now.

* * *

Stepping into a random room, she quickly wrote the name the Shinigami had given her earlier. She briefly wondered if the orphanage in England had something to do with the old man, but ignored the feeling.

At that moment, she felt the pull of the power of the Death Note. She was no longer in control.

Rin's hands slowly began to write.

* * *

"Watari?" L whispered, just before the words 'all data deleted' appeared on the screen.

"Data deletion?" Aizawa asked, "What's going on?"

L didn't know exactly what was going on except for the one thing – Watari was dead, heart attack probably. Meaning that Kira knew his name. Kira, or -

"I told Watari to delete all information in the event that something would happen to him." It wasn't time to get emotional at his father figures death. If he was correct, which he usually was, then it was too late. Ignoring the words of shock coming from the people behind him, he turned to the Chief. "Where's the Shinigami?" Then, he noticed something else. "Where's Rin?"

Bolting into action, L stood up and ran out the door, followed by the shocked ex-police officers. He didn't have to wait long before he walked into the only room with an open door to find something he hoped he wouldn't find.

There sat Rin Asano, the smarted woman he had ever met – writing into a black notebook that eerily looked like the one he was tapping just minutes before. Through the dim, red light he saw what she was writing, and what she had written before.

Two Ls were written.

Matsuda's reaction was surprising. As everybody else stared at her in shock, he shot her with expert precision. The bullet went through her right arm, forcing her to drop the pen. Her head snapped up as she yelled in pain. "Light!" She growled.

Light?

Instead of stopping, she chose to continue. The blood dripping down her index finger gave her a perfect ink as she wrote the next letter in his name, 'a' and then a 'w', and then another 'l'. She knew his name.

Matsuda chose that moment to shoot her, but instead of her arm that time, he shot her in the chest two times, to make sure, before dropping the gun from his hands in shock.

Light looked at the woman in shock. This was not a part of his plan – where was that damn Shinigami?

"Rin must have been the Second Kira..." L muttered, before turning his head to Light Yagami. If she was the Second Kira, that meant that the thirteen day rule was indeed false. "Chief Yagami, grab the notebook from her hands, show it to me."

The Chief did exactly that. L turned through the rules, and to the back of the notebook. Just like he suspected, no extra rules. "There's no thirteen-day rule on this notebook. The back page is blank."

He turned to Light. "Isn't that convenient?"

Light couldn't help the shock that slipped onto his face. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean, Kira."

L didn't even have to think about it – the chances of Light being Kira was 99%.

And Light knew that. So, instead of using his words, he chose to back out of the room and run. The faint sounds of footsteps chasing him were ignored.

Few moments later, Light found himself on top of the roof – all will forgotten. His body turned calm, all stress disappearing from him altogether. Light felt something which he hadn't felt in a long, long time – peace. Peace and acceptance. And that scared him.

"I was a god!" He yelled, "I am a god."

His father, his poor father, stood there staring shocked at Light. "What do you mean by this, Light?"

"I was a god, and you!" He pointed to L, "You can't defeat a god."

"I believe I just have." Was L's response.

"No!" He backed onto the small railing on the edge of the roof, a wide and evil smirk on his face. "No, you don't understand. This world is full of evil – _of filth_ _–_ it needs to be cleansed. You all don't understand. I'm saving the world."

"No, you're not." L replied calmly, despite his inner emotions, "You're a murderer."

Light simply laughed. "I am a god." Were his last words as he jumped off of the investigation building. It was over – Rin had won.

The moment his body hit the floor was the moment the Kira investigation ended for good.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end!**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **I will soon be rewriting the story, making a few changes while I'm at it (I feel the rewrite should have a happier ending). In the rewrite Rin will change the actual story more, instead of it being just a telling of Death Note with a different ending.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites.**

 **I will tell you guys when the first chapter of the rewrite is up. Thank you for reading, and have a good new year.**


End file.
